this feels like falling in love
by leanatasha
Summary: Rebecca, the Queen of Italy, is Mary's cousin who knows her since she birth. Now Mary is going to France so she will follow her. With an outstanding beauty and courage she will be noticed by the Bash. What happens when she starts to develop felling about him? With everything going on and a dark pass haunting her, nothing will be easy, but after all, nothing is easy at France Court
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rebecca waited in her carriage for the announcement. Where she was back at French court, not that she has been here a lot of times, the last time she came she was around five and she stayed only from a few months, so she can't really remember much.

Looking back in time she realizes how easy it was.

Yes she was a princess, the second heir to the Scotland thrones, not that she crave for it. Her father was the younger brother of Jaime V, Mary's father. Her mother, on the other hand, was an Italian noblewoman, a very rich one; her family was one of the most powerful in Italia and in all Europe having lands all around the old continent. She remembers when she and Mary were sent to a convent, Mary was just nine and she was about to complete her eleven birthday.

In that convent they became sister more than actually cousins but when Rebecca was 13 she was sent to Italy to marry the King, being his 3rd wife but just like the two previews ones she did not conceive a child, so when the kind died 9 months ago, she was the right heir to the throne (the only actually) so she became the Queen of Italy.

"She is here." The servant says and I pass my hangs trough my red cape as the door is open reveling me the castle and everyone outside. I get out of the carriage and people bow to me and I saw 4 familiar girls, Mary's Ladies-in-waiting, our friends for Scotland.

"Queen Rebecca I didn't knew you would accompany us."

"Oh my sweet Aylee of course I would." I tell her with a smile as we saw the other carriage opening to reveal Mary as she gets out and she immediately hugs her friends obviously happy to see them. Then she turns to me and her smile grows as I see tears forming into her eyes and I try to control mines too. We had been apart for a long time and she has change, she was now a beautiful girl in the age of marring.

"Becca." She says and I swear I must have been the only one who hear her. We meet each other and hug very tight.

"Mary, how much I have missed you."

"Not as much as I did. I am sure." She says and we apart Greer starts to fix Mary's hair.

"Here they come." Kenna says as the King is introduced and enters with a woman.

"That is King Henry, but it that Catherine?"

"No they are still waiting on her." Kenna responds to Mary.

"That is Diane de Poitiers, the Kings Misters." I tell them, she was famous around courts. Everyone knew how much the King loves her. I envy her in that department.

"So the rumors are true." Kenna says.

"Unlike her you will have to trouble finding husbands here." Lola says and I try not to smile at the fact she kind of insulted her.

"We will certain enjoy the hunt. What about you? Don't tell me is about that boy from Aberdeen."

"Collin said he would wait for me."

"Until when? We might never be back to Scotland soils if it all works for Mary." Greer keeps talking but I don't listen as I was trying to pay attention to Mary.

"Are you ok?" I ask so that we would be the only ones listening.

"I bit nervous." She tells me and I could see as in fact she is very nervous.

"It's ok to be." I tell her with a smile trying to calm her and as I turn to the castle I see a man walking. He had dark hair and for what I could see light eyes, he was…

"Is that Frances? He's gorgeous." Kenna just took the worlds from my mind. He sure was gorgeous but he was too far to say more.

"That is not Francis, I know it isn't."

"Then that must be Sebastian, the King bastard. Diane's son. I hear the King favors him." See Kenna can surprise me, how can she know so much and leaves in Scotland and I leaving in Italy know half?

_"You majesty, Queen Catherine." _

As everyone finished bow to the Queen latter a young man with blonde hair appear. That was Francis.

"I don't believe it." Mary says with a smile. Yep she totally finds him attractive.

"You're grace." And he finds her. Attraction is a nice way to start it.

"Call me Mary please."

"Francis." He tells her. He looked like a nice boy, I hope he is or we are going to have a problem in here.

"The castle seams bigger is that possible, you too of course" And Mary is going to ramble. I know it so I try not to laugh at her ramblings but the girls' sure laugh at this. My poor cousin. I look at the girls with a disaprovement look and they stop immediately when I turn Mary and Francis are already walking.

Mary and I were sitting as the girls listen to her obligations and duties as I whisper to Mary.

"So what did you though?"

"Of what?" She asks me turning to me.

"Francis." I say and she smiles.

"He is nice."

"Oh please Mary, you find him more than nice." I tell her and I can see her blushing.

As we were felt alone the girls started to put make up and change dresses I just stay there looking at them as I took my cape off. Then Aylee suggested we would look around the castle and we did it.

I found myself crossing paths with Queen Catherine and I bow to her as showing my respect.

"My young woman you should not bow, you are a Queen too." She tells me and I blush a bit. It was strange to me still. "No need to be ashamed, you still new at all of this. So tell me, how did you find Italy?"

"It's very welcoming I have to confess, I enjoy it very much." Catherine's family and mine, as they both had half of the lands of Italy and were the most powerful families of Italy, were very close.

"We Italian's have that, well now I am France Woman."

"I was actually expect to find you or the King, I want to thank you for letting me come too, I don't mean to be rude or anything by staying for a while." At this she comes closer to me as if that no one else heard, even if we were alone.

"You are very welcomed, Italy is always welcomed. It's not you that I am concern."

"Is there anything I could do?" I ask and she smiles.

"No, my darling, you enjoy it." She tells me leaving.

When I came cross Mary I noticed she was upset so I stop her and she turn to me calming a little bit when she saw it was me.

"Oh I am sorry Becca."

"It is fine Mary, why so upset?" I ask and she tells me what Francis said to her and boy I was angry.

"He is just an arrogant arse." I tell her and she looks at me shocked but with a smile. "Let's go outside play with Stirling."

Mary was throwing the rocks at the water as Stirling started to run to the florest and I followed him as did Mary, calling his name. When I felt a hard body holding me and I look up to face the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Young girls, royals, Queens, do not leave the castle alone." He tells both of us I a seriously tired not to stare at his eyes whish wasn't working.

"Why not?" I ask him as the same time Mary said.

"But my dog?"

"Let him go. Do not go to those woods. Do you hear me?"

"Why not?" We asked at the same time.

"What is in those woods?" I ask.

"Besides my dog you might have caught if you hadn't stopped me." God I missed how we used to finished each other sentence.

"You're dog will find his way back. There is food, water, shelter, who wouldn't want to be at the castle?" Mary and some parts of me also could find a list of places where I rather prefer being, of course I couldn't be in either of them. "Expect for perhaps you? You'd rather be at the convent, would you, eating porridge and trudging through mud."

"I happen to like the way mud feels under foot." She says and I nod with my head and I could see Sebastian smiling at me, even he's smile was beautiful. Rebecca Stuart stop it now.

"Maybe you will send back to the nuns, for misbehaving."

"You're cheeky." I say trying to hide a smile.

"And you are both more upset about more than you dog taking a jaunt in the wild. What is it?"

"You should ask your brother." Mary tells him.

"Ask him what?"

"Why he has to be such a moody, arrogant, arse." I tell him and I could see him smirking at me.

"We are half brother, by that way, nothing in common but our father." He tells me and then turns to Mary. "But I tell Francis of your… discontent." That is a nice way to put it. "And I will find your dog."

As Mary and I walked I turn back to see Sebastian looking at me as he smile and I smile back as I turn to my path.

The wedding beautiful and now everyone was celebrating as I served I glass of wine I put it back on the table without anyone noticing, not waiting to be rude.

"You don't drink my grace?" Sebastian says approaching me.

"No I don't. And please call me Rebecca or Becca."

"You look wonderful but I am sure a lot of people must already have told you." He tells me and I smile at him. Actually no one had told me with the same look has, I actually believe him.

"You would be surprise." I tell him as I try to find for a glass of water.

"Here." He tells me offering me a glass he just took from the table and handling it to me, as our fingers touched I felt something, not sure what.

I drink it and then the girls come to take me to the dance floor as we take off our shoes and start to dance. As I danced and I felt someone watching me and when I turned I saw Sebastian against a wall looking at me and I smile at him and I could see a true smile coming from his face, even if it was little. We stare at each other, I don't know how much but when I realized what I was doing I turn my face away blushing and I saw Mary smiling at Francis whish made me even more happy. They could make it work.

As the song ended Kenna suggested we saw the consummation and we did it. I took it all and I remembered the time it was me and now scared I was. I could see the same in Elizabeth but as the acted happen we hear her moan in pleasure and I some of that came to me. We all stare at each other and we knew what we were thinking so we all ran as I walk to my bedroom and locked myself. As in the _heat_ of the moment I said something I never expected to happen.

The next day I was woken up and told what happen with Collin so I ran as faster as I could to meet Mary. As Lola cried and everyone wonder what happened. Lola then spoke about someone in the castle conspiring against Mary and she herself told us about someone who told her not to drink the wine. I was forever thankfully for whoever did it.

Lola as crying again as the news of Collins' death and she blamed Mary wish wasn't fair but I understand where that came from. As Mary left the room crying I follow her making sure she was fine. I found her in the stares crying so I sat next to her and put her head in my knees.

"Oh Mary, you know Lola didn't meant it, she is broken hearted." At that moment we hear a dog and we turned to see Sebastian with Stirling and I got up as Mary hugged the dog and I felt Sebastian looking at me but we hear Mary cried so we turned.

"What did I do?" I hear her says and then she turned to us. "I am sorry. It is just been so hard."

"I know." He tells me and then looks at me, like he knew I was also in pain.

"So much hard I though you would be."

"Mary, you have me and our friends, Greer, Kenna, Aylee and Lola."

"Oh poor Lola, I should go talk with her." She tells getting up. "Thank you Sebastian, I will see you tomorrow Becca."

"Yes Mary, have a goodnight." I tell her and she left and I am left with Sebastian and I am happy to not be facing him right now because I am blushing remember what happen last night after I went to my room. It was his name I called when I was talking care of myself. Wish never happened. I had never called any man's name. I finally turned to him.

"You aren't also alone." He tells me and I look surprised by the truthful in his words, it was like he could see my broken soul.

"I have my friends."

"I am not talking about your friends." He tells me and I knew he meant himself, right? Then he looks up. "I want you to be well my grace." He tells me bowing a bit.

"Thank you Sebastian truly, and it's Becca how my friend treat me." I tell him and I saw his smile as I walk.

"Mother."

"Where did you find the dog?"

"In the woods it was drawn to the blood."

"How close did you get?" Diane asked her son and her son know what she is talking about and he look to the stairs to the place where Rebecca was before.

"Take care my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours."

All the looks from Rebecca will be in my polyvore account: leanatasha, in a collection with the same name


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mary left with Frances and young Charles to meet his fiancé I stayed in the castle and wrote back the Italy in the quite of my room. Once I finished I decide to look at the room for the first time, it was one of the best ones in the castle that is for sure. I look at the beautiful walls and I touched then and for my surprise a secret passageway and I got a candle as I tried to find to where it went. I noticed a door in the other side, probably to another division of the castle, as I tried to open it I noticed it open to my side as I saw no other than Sebastian surprised but that soon turned into his typical grin.

"You're Grace."

"Good morning Sebastian. I was just."

"Exploring." He finishes my sentence and I nod felling my cheeks getting warmer.

"Yes, I found the passageway in my room I figure that I could find to here it go."

"Then come in." He tells me walking a few steps back to let me enter but I try to decide if I should."You came to see, you can come in, I won't bite." He tells me with his typical smirk and I decide to take the risk and enter the room and the first thing I noticed is the bed and I blush a lot. I am in Sebastian's bedroom.

"This is your room."

"Yes." He tells me still with the smirk. So cheeky. I look around trying to avoid his face. I look at the simple but welcoming room and I notice papers in a table as I approach I notice they were draws. I took one as I saw the beautiful small village all in dark tones made with a charcoal.

"It's beautiful." I say not talking my eyes from the draw. It was needed a lot of talent to produce something as this. "Did you draw it?"

"Yes." He says and I notice he's right behind me, so close that I could feel his breaths on my neck and it made me shiver.

"They shades are impressive."

"You draw?" He asks now more kindness without the smirk, truly him.

"I bit. I prefer painting. I am more correct with color than shades." I tell him and I see him moving to a closet where he open the two doors and I could see a lot of papers, no doubt most of them where draws and paintings and I see him talking one and opening it as a smile appear in his attractive features. He came to meet me at the table and open the paper showing me two perfect trees painted by the end of the summer as for the colors of leaves of the threes. "It's incredible Sebastian you have real talent."

"There are beautiful landscapes around the castle it just look around for the perfect capture. There is actually one that looks impressive at the end of the day but I can see to find the colors to paint it, I think it because of the sunlight but the paint would be impressive."

"Can I see this place you talk?"

"Of course I can take you there, it here in the castle closer to the woods."

"Can we meet outside and you talk me to there?"

"We will meet in a couple of minutes then." He tells me with a smile wish I repay.

As promised, Sebastian took me to the place that was breathtaking it was in the back of the castle and you had to go by horse because it was in the top of a hill. There you could see the sunset and a large plain with a lake and some trees surrounding it. It a peaceful and beautiful place.

"At the end of the afternoon the shy is almost orange and the reflection in the plain it beautiful." I could see how beautiful it must be, the place already was.

"Maybe I could try and help you not that I promise anything I am not that good."

"I am most then happy that you even would consider helping and I am sure it will be impressive as well." He says very close to me as I stared at his beautiful eyes as my eyes fell to his lips. He was been so kind to me. I could feel the heat and his eyes on my lips as we came ever closer he was about to close the space when someone caught.

"Sebastian." A man voice calls and the closeness is reduced as I look down at whoever was behind Sebastian who now had turned to speak to making the man seeing me as he stares shocked and bows. "Queen Rebecca."

"What is it?" It was impossible to not miss the discourteous tone is his voice and I realize it was probably because he was about to kiss me and I was going to let him.

"The English came to tell us that they are in the borders close to where Prince Francis and Queen Mary are going."

"The English?" I ask now scared for Mary and myself as they wanted both of us death. I noticed the man looking at us strangely and I see that I am holding Sebastian's arm and I blush. I didn't even notice I was doing it.

"Yes you're grace but they came in peace." That must be a first. "King Henry told me to find you and tell you that you must meet them as soon as possible so that we can prevent a tragedy from happening."

"I am on my way. I will prepare now the horse."

"Prepare two." I tell him and I noticed both man looking at me confused. "I am not going to stay here while Mary is there with the English, I am going with you." I tell him determinate besides I need to get my mind out of what was about to happen between us. I think to myself.

"Rebecca I am a faster rider."

"So am I." I tell him and the double meaning of the sentence was not missed by him and me. I could see also the conflict in his eyes, he wasn't sure if I should go. "Sebastian, I am going with or without you, it would be better with you having in count that I barely know this place."

"Ok let's go them." He tells me and I smile happy that I got what I wanted.

"No wait don't shoot!"

"There is an English warship."

"The English come in peace." Sebastian says as I get out of my horse and I noticed Mary's running in my way and hugs me.

"I was so scared."

"I know lamb, I know." I say calling her by the nickname I gave her once we were kids.

"Why are you here?" She asks realizing I shouldn't be here.

"I came with Sebastian, I was with him when they came to warn him. Don't worry everything will be fine."

I stayed close to Sebastian as Charles was introduced to Madeleine.

"Go on introduce yourself." Francis says to his younger brother who still doesn't move. Poor boy he was probably scare and shy about all of this. I look over at Mary who looks at me with a smile as I nod to her as we walk to the young

"Hello Madeleine I am Rebecca." I introduce myself and Mary does the same.

"I know you had a long journey but you are safe now."

"And you are very welcoming here." I tell her with a smile and I noticed her calming wish was good and we both gave one of our hands to the girl as we walked her to Charles who gives her a piece of grass and I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness, he sure was going to be a kind man. I look up and my eyes meet Sebastian as he smile at each other and I realize my feeling for him were starting to grow and I got scared.

"Something is bordering you, a lot." Sebastian tells me as he appears next to me.

"It's the English." And my feelings for you. "I fear as they stay in the castle, not only for me but for Mary."

"I will not let anything happen." He tells me and I believe everything he said.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You know people who are close to me call me Bash." He tells me with a smirk and I my mind for a flash goes back to the events of this morning,

"When you start calling me Becca I will call you Bash."

"Sounds fair." He tells me and I smile showing that I also agreed. I look around the party and I see Mary talking with Simon and I noticed she was shaken and I was about to intervene when Francis came to her and push her aside as for people could be a couple moment but I noticed he was trying to calm her and I was glad then I looked back at Simon who had a smile like he just won something.

"I don't like him."

"Who? Simon?"

"Yes, there is something about him that I don't like." I tell him and I look back to Mary as she was walking hand in hand with Francis. "They are faking it, you can feel it."

"You don't believe there are true feelings between your cousin and Francis."

"They are, strong ones, but right now they are acting under pressure."

"Let's just hope you are the only one noticing it." He tells me kissing my hand and away as I walk to trying to find my friends.

"What was that?" Kenna asks with a smirk.

"We were just talking about the English."

"You don't trust them?" Aylee asks.

"Who does?" Greer points it out and I look at the sadness and Lola's face as I took her hand.

"How are you feeling Lola?"

"Sad, it is normal right?" She asks and I know she is referring to my death husband.

"Yes Lola it is." I tell her even if I knew that I didn't felt sad or broken for what happen to Giuseppe even if I should. "You should find something to keep your mind occupied." I tell her as I look over at the girls who take Lola to try to distract her.

"Princess Rebecca." The English accent said and I turned to see Simon. "Or should I call you Queen Rebecca."

"Simon." I try not to spat the name and be polite and he kisses my hand so I fake a smile.

"The rumors are true." He tells looking at my face with an expression who could be confused with desire but that couldn't be.

"Should I ask what these rumors are?"

"About the young Queen of Italy who has an exquisite beauty who happens to be a widow."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Every man would try my grace. You are still young and as I said before beautiful, ever man would be lucky to marry you because you sure would make the perfect wife."

"Now I believe you are trying to propose."

"Does every woman in your family think that?"

"I don't know what you are speaking about and I am sure I don't even what to hear it. Honestly I don't care, all that I care it the fact that you're tropes happen to be here in the castle."

"No need to fear us, not now."

"You're Queen only had a descendant who happens to be my cousin Elizabeth who is a protestant, who knows what will happen to your country once she is crown, if she will be crown."

"Are you inclining it will be a war. Just like the one who has seen in Italy. How does it feels to have a country in your hands and you can help the one you were born in because not only the distance but also your late husband and his family mistakes." I start to feel anger at this but I turn into a laugh but deep down he was right and sure I hate it.

"Me and Mary can be very alike but also different Simon, I am older and I have been through and saw things that I hope she will never face. You don't scare me, you know why? Because all the words that come out of your mouth are just that, words." I tell him leaving him and walking to Sebastian and Francis who had huge smiles in their faces, I knew they listen to my conversation with Simon so I smile back.

"I hate him." I tell Sebastian who smirks at me.

"I thought you dislike him. What changed?"

"I don't particularly like a man who tries to flirt with me at every change he got." I see Sebastian getting even happier and the smirk bigger, obviously because he is constantly doing it and I still don't hate or even dislike him, not even close. "I also don't enjoy when they treat me after." I say also smirking at him.

"Well I have to say, you handle it pretty well." Francis tells me with a smile that I repay.

"I had time to practice but the English sure know how to make it all fresh."

"You don't like them being here."

"They tried to kill my cousin and I since we were born. No, I don't like them." I noticed then the party is ending and people are leaving and Francis smiles at me bowing.

"Have a good night Rebecca."

"You too Francis." As he leaves I face Sebastian again. "Can't we even enjoy a party?" I ask and he smiles then I remember the last party… then wedding… and what happened next.

"The next one maybe." He says and I blush at my memories as I looked at the man in front of me. "Goodnight Becca."

"Goodnight Bash." I say with a kind smile.

I knocked Mary's chambers and as she opens I see her was ready to go to sleep.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She tells me with a smile entering the room as I did it so myself.

"You should be more careful; your guards let me come in without restrain." "

They know you are my cousin, you mean no danger to me."

"You never know." I tell her smiling and then my face turns seriously. "I meant it, I may mean no danger to you but other people do. No one should easily come into your room Mary, it is not safe." I tell her as she sits in the longue. "I came to talk to about them actually, the English or however is troubling for you. You can always count and tell me. With them where I know it's hard to know how to trust."

"I can always trust you." She tells me with a smile kindly.

"That was my point actually." I tell her with a smile sitting next to her. "I want you to look at me like you always did. I know we both change our positions but I don't want you to think of me as Queen of Italy or the 2nd heir of Scotland. I want you to always look at me like the girl who you used to play with, or read, the girl who you'd come at night when you had a nightmare or when you were scared of thunder. Like I am Becca." She lays with her head on my legs and I play with her hair.

"There is so much going on. So much to cared, to protect, I don't have the strength for all of this."

"We have time. You have people who love and care for you. I will keep you protected. I will always protect you."

"Just like the song you used to sing to me." She tells me closing her eyes and I smile starting to sing.

_Come stop your crying_

_ It'll be all right _

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_ I will be here _

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small, _

_you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, _

_keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us _

_can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

_You'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_ You'll be here in my heart, always _

"You voice always calms me." She tells moving a little bit.

Next day I woke up and Mary's chambers as we both felt asleep last night after all the talking and all the things that have been happening to Mary as we raise our suspicions. When we thought things couldn't become bigger, it was told us that Collin was alive and me and Mary made the King promise to try to make him return alive, as we both needed it, to prove our suspicions. Poor Lola, she had even more torn as she thought her lover as death only to find out he was running around with every one after him. Even with all happening the King still organized a picnic for Charles and Madeleine which we would be attending but Mary as still very nervous.

"With all going one, we have this picnic, here I need to show the alliance is strong which isn't, as Lola is faced with more troubling news and all our proofs are in a boy who everyone is after. It is too much for just one day." She rambles and I put my hands on her shoulder making her stop moving around and actually breathe.

"You make sure the English leave believing in the alliance between Scotland and France I will take care of Collin. Now let's get ready."

"I am not sure who you fear the English or the French Court?"

"The English have treat me and Mary for years but Collin is the only one who knows who at French Court wants Mary gone. I promise my cousin I would do all I could to make sure he would return alive."

"And you think the word of an accused traitor will matter?"

"If the right people believe and I think they might then yes."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Sebastian, I truly appreciate it but I did not talk to you because I want you to go, I talked to you because I trust you." I tell him and I could see a smile on his handsome face.

"I am glad you do, because you can, but I will go free willing. The best way out of the dungeon is the south keep. Guards will have a head start, but they're not hunters, and they fear the woods."

"Why?"

"There is much to fear. Dark and dangerous times, your Grace. But your presence brings light." He tells me kissing my hand and I smile as my cheeks turn light pink. Every time that passed after our almost kiss was full with worry and treats, that I haven't even looked at the place at sunset so I could paint it but he still made sure to make a comment like this one to make me go red with embarrassment or look very shy. How cheeky.

"Bash." I call him once he turns to leave.

"Yes Becca." He tells me and I smile more because there was something in the way he said my name that made me smile but then I turn seriously.

"Please be careful."

"I will." He tells me smiling as he walks away.

"You and my brother seem very close with each other." Francis tells me as we both look for Mary who was been gone for a while.

"He is a good friend who has been showing me around." I tell him a smiling because I know he meant nothing bad with this question.

"My brother knows a lot, I am sure he is good to make you company and I apologize if I am not being the greatest host."

"Make Mary happy, don't break her heart, or anything like that and I can assure you that you will be in my good people list."

"There is one?" He asks smiling.

"Yes, restrict to a very small group of people." I tell him playfully and he smiles and I hear a little laugh escape.

"I will be honored to be in that list."

"I am sure you will. But I meant it, no bad things to Mary and you have me as your friend."

"And possible allied?" He asks playfully but also truly.

"L'amicizia e di alleanza per me sono sempre insieme." (Italian to: Friendship and alliance for me always come along)

"Italiano. Regina Rebecca sarò felice di essere il vostro loro amico." (Queen Rebecca, I will be happy to be your friend them)

As we both smile we hear someone scream.

"Mary." We both say at the same time running to meet her.

"She was dying. Where-where could she have gone?" Mary tells Francis and I confused by the girl missing.

"They took the evidence." I tell them as I try to keep Mary calm wish wasn't working.

"Whoever did this fail in their attempt on you. Go! Now! An assassin with a dying girl could not have gone far." Francis says and I remember the conversation we had, he sure was on my friends list. "

Go! - Go!" I say to the man as he leaves leaving just Mary, Francis and I.

"She was right there." Mary says confused and frighten

"How could anyone have escaped with her?" I ask out loud but also to myself.

"The passageway."Mary tells us both walking to the wall. "I don't know how far it goes Or where, but could they have gone through here?" It was just like mine who went to Sebastian's room, something I shouldn't be thinking right now.

"Shh. No. No, they'd echo. We'd hear them." Francis tells us. "These passages are all stone, nothing in them, but I didn't know one connected to this room."

"You know about them?" I ask curious.

"This castle's been built over centuries. The passageways- they connect the older parts to the new. They're mostly sealed up now, dead-ends. I'll have the guards check them anyway."

"By the way where were your guards when you came in?" I ask Mary getting also Francis attention to this.

"Well, they-they they weren't here. I I saw the servant, and I thought I thought it was safe." She says and I hold her.

"It's ok Mary. You don't need to worry about them."

"They'll be dealt with." Francis assures both of us.

"In the meantime, that English envoy needs to be detained and questioned." I say referring to Simon who I am sure had something to do with this.

"I will do that." Francis says leaving and I turn to Mary.

"Mary everything will be fine. Francis will take care of Simon and whoever was evolved in this and Sebastian went to try finding Collin."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes I talked to him don't worry about it, rest now I have some letter from Italy to read if you need anything you know where to find me."

Mary P.O.V.

"The English Envoy has been questioned. He had an alibi for everything." Francis whispers to me as he approaches me as my friends stay back.

"I'm not surprised." "I hope you know I take your position seriously and I want to help. As best I can. But I needed to talk to your Cousin Rebecca."

"She was in her room." I say as I see her coming in still in her previews dress as were all in as I sign for her to meet us.

"Do you know anything?" She asks both of us worry. She is always worry and it came to me a appreciate it because it means she cares as I do for her.

"No actually I wanted to you. I saw you talking to my brother."

"Yes we were talking about what was happening and he told me he was going to try to find Collin, is everything ok? I hope you aren't angry, he volunteer, I told him to be careful, god I hope nothing as happen." Rebecca says rambling wish is something I think I never saw so I smile as I look the girls who were also smiling; there was more then friendship going on between her and Sebastian and I was not the only one noticing.

"Becca." I tell her and she realizes she is rambling and blushes which is also something I can't remember ever seeing on her and that has been happening, a lot, since she meet Bash. I look over at Francis and I know he knows what we all are thinking, expect my cousin who is still lost in her thoughts.

"I am sure he is fine Becca and Mary needs more than a show of our support, but it's near dark if he has gone after Colin he should be back by now." Becca is now scared and I wanted to hug her as she normally goes when it comes to me but it is not the time. "You must have given him some lead."

"He was following a trail from the South keep. That's all I know he didn't said more. God I told him to be careful."

"I am sure my brother is fine, he knows the trials better and anyone in the castle."

"I hope so." I hear her whisper and I smile at Frances who smiles back.

"Thank you Becca."

"Just make sure he's ok Francis." She tells him and he nods but before he leaves I caught his hand making him turn and I offer him a smile.

"Thank you." I tell him so that he knew I took very seriously what he was going.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but that language that you spoke." Francis tells Sebastian as they walk out of the stables.

"I told you it's nothing; it's just an old dialect."

"It's pagan or druid. Call it what you want, but it's heresy. It sounded very much like a prayer that you knew well. What were you saying? I remember some of the words. Would you rather that I went to a scholar, to Nostradamus?"

" 'Deep the roots, dark the night, red the blood I will pay' It's nonsense, but the Vagrants in the woods believe it."

"Vagrants, is that what those were? And, Colin? Was his death part of this blood oath?"

"I found him hanging. They used him as a sacrifice. Now you know why the woods aren't safe."

"You went into them for Mary."

"She's your fiance. I felt duty-bound to help her."

"Bash, we're brothers. We could always trust each other regardless of our station. I know for a fact that Mary wasn't the may reason why you went there so let that be the last lie you tell me." Francis says leaving his brother.

I found Sebastian with some of his friends the next morning and they friends looked over at me making him turn and he said something to them and walk to me.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday." I tell him as we both walk. "

It was nothing besides I found Collin death."

"But you tried for Mary, and that meant a lot to me, I am thankfully for that, so is Mary. So thank you Sebastian." I tell him as I incline to kiss his cheek, very close to his lips and I never wanted to kiss someone so much in my entire life.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, for these firsts' chapters the story will be very similar to the one on the TV show but there will be changes obviously. Still not sure if I will had Mary and Bash ( I am a huge fan of them) but I don't want the all brothers and cousins love square happen, I believe, but your opinions will matter a lot. For Rebecca's clothes they are as usual in my polyvore account.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All right, Kenna. It's your turn. Not you're first but your best kisser." Mary asks as we were all laughing in an improvised picnic in the garden.

"It was a man, not a boy." She says day dreaming and I was sure it was not too long ago.

"Who? You must tell us." My cousin says curious.

"All I'll say is that there's no point in waiting for boys our own age who have no idea what they're doing. Either find yourself a man or take care of your needs yourself."

They all chuckle and I smirk at Kenna as they all looked at me. "What? Kenna is right. There are boys and they are man."

"And wish category Sebastian fits?" My cousin asks with a smirk and all the girls turned to me with huge smiles and I try not to blush.

"I don't know. Anyway, I think that it's Greer's turn, isn't it?" I say trying to avoid the conversation turned to that man who doesn't seem to leave my head and thoughts both day and night.

"My first kiss is in the very near future. I'm not like you. My family's not titled. I can't afford even little mistakes. But I think I've found the man. He's tall, dark and noble. Tomas, the son of the King of Portugal." Everyone looks at her shocked and I tried to remember to where I know that name.

"You said Portugal?" I ask her and she turns. "I don't seem to remember his name but I know they King." I say and they all look at me asking for an explanation. "Italy and Portugal are very close as we both share various lands in India and Asia, besides I leaved there until I moved to the convent."

"He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it, and I think it's to stay with me."

"Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince." Aylee tells her. "You know they marry for alliances. Your family are commoners." I noticed how Greer took it a little too hard but Aylee was like the youngest and the most innocent of all of us, I think most of the time she is very into her sweet bubble to noticed when something is bad.

"Tomas is a King's bastard, like Bash." She tells the last part looking at me but I tried to ignore it. I knew very well Bash is a bastard, I also knew there was no change a Queen could marry a bastard, at least with approval. "Favored, too, but with money and land. I'm not a fool. I know a true royal would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself." She tells us and we all smile as a servant approaches us.

"Your Majesties, Your Uncle, Claude de Guise, is here and wishes to see you at once. Both of you."

"You look well, Mary and also do you Rebecca." Mary's uncle tells both of us kissing both of our hands.

"Your mother sends her affection." He says giving Mary a letter but I noticed he was very anxious. "Read it later. You may be assured the love is in there, as is the news of a crisis in Scotland."

"The English." Mary says. Not, now.

"They're massing on the border. And these are not the normal skirmishes. They're out in number. They're looking for weakness, - and if they find any -"

"We must respond with strength." Mary finished.

"Yes."

"Surely my mother has sent soldiers."

"Of course. But not enough. We need more men."

"I hate to say it because I feel like suck without being able to do anything but your strongest ally is France." I say and Mary gives me a little smile showing that there was no bad feeling about it but he's uncle looks at me. "Italy is weak from all the wars. And even if they approved very well me taking the throne. We almost lost our independence and we did lose a lot of our lands. I believe that with some work they can become great allies but not right now. Besides our tropes are or in our territories in Asia and the new lands found in the West the rest is rebuilding villages and cities. I am sorry Mary."

"King Henry will help us." She tells me and her uncle.

"He's been asked, and he's been slow to answer. You were sent here to secure the alliance by marrying Henry's son."

"Now they're dragging their feet." I tell him.

"What happened?" Her uncle asks again anxious.

"Nothing happened. They're being politicians." Mary says but he still doesn't understand it perfectly.

"Francis and his father aren't eager to commit to Scotland."

"They'd rather keep me in a drawer, like a pair of gloves for cold weather. And then when the weather grows cold for France, they'll take me out and I'll be wed." Mary says and I had to admit it, it was a good way to put it.

"They're afraid of what a permanent bond might mean. But right now, we have immediate problems. Scotland needs more troops. As Queen, you must do something." He tells her and she nods. "Now can you leave me with Queen Rebecca?" He asks and she looks at me and I nod as she leaves closing once again the door.

"I wish I could send tropes, that way I could be useful."

"I hate to say it but if your late husband had died soon you could had marry Filipe of Spain."

"Yes but he married Francis sister." I tell him as I get frustrated. "I need to make sure Mary weds Francis."

"Then you need to wed yourself."

"I know but we need France or we will be domed."

"I know." He tells me and then looks at me. "How are you? The last time and only I visited I noticed the _tension _between the King and you."

"You did?" I say shocked.

"I noticed, as most people also did, unfortunately I didn't had the power to do something and the people who did keep the secret to themselves. I apologize for that. I wasn't cold to the point to let it happen both Marie and I found you family, find you like that wasn't my happiest time."

"Its fine Claude, being here makes it easier but I know I am also under pressure when it comes to marriage, can marry to soon because it would look bad."

"But it also can't be too late. Now I think you should go with Mary to meet King Henry, that way you are stronger."

"Mary. Rebecca." King says as we both walk in the room.

"Your Grace." The men said to us leaving the room, smart ones.

"We've been discussing this business in Scotland. You have my sympathy." King Henry says. Sympathy, seriously.

"Father, I believe The Majesties, the Queen of Scotland and the Queen of Italy, are here for more than just sympathy."

"Of course. We're sending wagons, gunpowder, - supplies for your army."

"Supplies are useless without men. Surely you can spare a few." Mary says and I add.

"You have so many more soldiers than we do."

"And Many more borders as well. You only have to worry about England. I have England, Spain, a hundred Italian and German principalities." I cough and the King looks at me. "Not Italy but you understand our point."

"You are supposed to be our ally. If our positions were reversed, Scotland would help." Mary talking like a true Queen, I was proud of her.

"Mary, Rebecca, I'm sorry."

"Eight companies." I tell them but I knew he wouldn't send it.

"Six!"

"I hope I will have the happiness of seeing you both tonight at the entertainments." He tells us as an indication for us to leave.

"I hope you understand the position you're putting us in." I tell him not showing weakness.

"Lives will be lost." Mary says and we both leave.

As we leave I noticed Francis coming so I let the two of them walking as I find Sebastian.

"You look stressed." He tells me offering me a sympathizing smile.

"And I take that you already heard."

"Yes my father can be a little… I will leave that to our minds." He tells me and I laugh a bit.

"I'm fine, just need some fresh air. I will see you tonight?" I ask him smiling and he comes close to me kissing my hand and I felt the warm felling again.

"Any occasion where I can see you can be sure I will be there." He tells me and I blush. "I will let you go get some fresh air as I have to meet my father for swords fight."

"You men love dangerous things, try not to get yourself hurt."

"Me, never." He tells me and then he comes too close to me. "Don't need to fear for me." He tells me kissing my cheek and my heart almost jumps from my chest as the felling made me feel something in my belly. "I will see you tonight." He whispers with a tone I had never seen it before and that send me shivers all over my body. Them I remember how I surprised by kissing his cheek so close to his lips and I knew what he was doing. Damn you Sebastian, you won't win this game.

"I hope so. You own me a dance." I whisper at his ear and I noticed him containing his breathing as I smirk. I wasn't the only one felling something after all. I pull back and I noticed that his beautiful his eyes are close when he opens it I am taken by how beautiful they were, a bit darker than usual almost showing… desire. "See you tonight." I tell him turning away and walking.

"I will safe that dance." I hear him saying being me and I smirk.

Mary and I both came to the same place where Charles was playing the ball and we smile at each other.

"Can we play too?" I ask and he smiles.

"Sometimes you just need to kick something."I say as I kick the ball and the three of us run after it with people looking at us shocked but we didn't care.

"You're not like the other girls." Charles tells us with a smile.

"What did you think girls were like?" I ask him and I noticed people looking at us with strange looks. Well I didn't care.

"They sit around, afraid they're gonna mess up their dresses." Yep that is true. "You both like to have fun."

Mary then hits the ball and it goes to a three.

"Oh." She says and I look at Charles and smile at him.

"Don't worry we will get the ball."

"It's stuck." I say as I tried to get the ball as we are both is the tree.

"Maybe you should fetch someone with a ladder." Mary tells me.

"Wait, I've got it!" I say and I hear the ball falls.

"Your Majesty, may I present Tomas of Portugal, lord of palmela? Tomas, Mary, Queen of Scots." I hear Greer voice and I walk around the tree trying not to fall.

"Hello." He tells both of us.

"And this is Rebecca, Queen of Italy."

"Do you often stroll in trees, Your Majesties?"

"Um, we climbed up here to fetch Prince Charles' ball." Mary tries to justify as I just smile at the scene, I least I had some fun doing it.

"But I guess he got tired of waiting." I tell as I see no Charles.

"Are you sure? Because from down here, it looks like Scotland attacked Portugal without provocation. And I am most shocked because or dear friend, Italy, help them."

"Um, turn around - so I can come down." Mary says and I could see she is feeling embarrassed.

"We may have a diplomatic incident here, Your Majesties." Tomas tells us.

"Greer, please get your friend to turn around. I can't climb down with him staring up my skirts." Mary says as he turns I jump perfectly but as for Mary she and Tomas both felt.

"Oh Your arm!" Greer says to Tomas.

"I'll be fine." He tells her.

"I'm so sorry." Mary tells him.

"Just promise, no more attacks from the sky. Portugal surrenders. Greer of Kinross, I look forward to seeing you tonight. You're Majesties."

"I might not have made a very good first impression, but I see why you like him." Mary tells Greer and I see Sebastian looking at us with a smirk and I turn to the girls with a smile on my face.

"I will see you both inside. No more falls for today Mary." I tell her leaving both of them as they smile.

"Draw, panting, rides horses faster than most men I known and she climbs threes, anything else I should add."

"She also played ball with Charles and likes sunsets."

"I will note that." He tells me with a flirtation smile.

"How was sword fight with your father?"

"Complicated."

"Do tell." As we walked Sebastian told me about what happen while he was sword fighting with his father and later brother. "Well I am still don't like the way it ended and your father decision but I am glad with the way Francis took it and done. He turns out, as I suspected, to have strong feelings for my cousin wish she replays."

"And I can see how happy you are about it."

"They are to be wed, it nothing better than marring someone who you care or better yet love."

"You are right as usual your grace. I look at my father and Catherine and I feel sorry, that is not marriage is supposed to be. I do not wish someone to end up like them."

"Or in some cases worst." I say to myself as we finally arrive at the castle and Mary meets us.

"Sebastian it is nice to see you, can I have a word with my cousin." She says and I turn to Sebastian with a smile.

"I will see tonight." I tell him and he smirks at me and I remember our previews heated conversation.

"Nothing will make me happy that to see your beautiful face." He tells me and I smile at him as he leaves and I turn so Mary who is also smiling.

"And you said friendship." She tells me and I give her a pointless look.

"What did you wanted to speak with me?"

"I am thinking of making a deal with Tomas, he came here for wood and Scotland needs men."

"So why come to me?"

"You know Portugal King right?"

"Yes when I leaved in his court when you were sent to France and I was sent there. He is a good man. If Tomas is half of what he is, you have a safe deal."

"Thank you. We will talk later about it?"

"Of course, I will be busy with Italy problems myself."

I sit in my chambers as I start to read the letters. The country was recovering actually after then it should, Lord Stefano, the regent, was taking everything as it should be and we were safe for treats and also the lands we own in Asia were giving us properly profit.

As my day went by in the room I decide to talk with Mary.

"A proposal for Tomas?" I ask still unsure of what to think.

"Yes, he is being legitimized."

"A real proposal from a future king." Aylee says with excitement, she was so innocent, just like a child.

"What does your uncle think?" I ask to try to get back to the reason but by Mary's face everything was clear to me. "You haven't told him yet. Have you?"

"No, I haven't told him."

"Because you are worry he will pressure you to marry Tomas." Aylee says and I know she is right, he will do it. Tomas is more welling to marry Mary than Francis; at least King Henry is willing to allow it.

"You want to marry Francis, so you don't want to let him go." I tell her and she looks at me and Aylee afraid.

"It's alright to admit it, you all can see it." The blonde girl says.

"I will be exchanging a man I …. Admire for a man I barely know."

"And a true supporter for Scotland. Tomas seems nice, felling may come with time." Poor Aylee once again, so innocent, you feel or you don't.

"What about Greer felling, she had her eye on Tomas."

"A crown prince would never marry her she's not even a possibility." Aylee says and I had to agree with her.

"Well, it's entirely possible that nothing will come of it, and that Tomas will return home to Portugal."

"Aylee can you leave Mary and I for some moments?"

"Of course, I also need to prepare for the festive." She says leaving and as the door is close I turn to Marry.

"Admire, really Mary?"

"I do."

"I am not saying you don't." I tell her and she looks down and I bring her face up. "No need to be ashamed."

"I asked Tomas to be discreet while I considered the proposal. As I am still deciding."

"Good choice. No need to add drama where it is not need."

"Can I ask you something very personal?"

"You don't even need to ask."

"Did you loved him, your husband?"

"No." I simple said. "Not for a moment. But that doesn't mean you don't get that. I want you to Mary."

"I want that for you too. Maybe you can now, you already have the crown of Italy it's time for you to love." I smile at her hope. Hope. And who would want me? "You know exactly who I am talking about." She says like reading my mind.

"Mary."

"That look is more than friendship." She tells me and I look at my dress.

"I need to change. I will see you at the festive." I tell her leaving.

I separated from the girls as I watched Sebastian walk in my direction and I do the same. When I meet him and he smile once he saw me.

"You look like the starts." He tells me and there was something is he's eyes as we spoke than made me remember my conversation with Mary.

"Sebastian, you always know how to charm a woman."

"Not you, not tonight. You look to." He says with a soft voice.

"Do I look bad? Maybe too much? I was thinking of not wearing the necklace."

"My grace please just stop. You look more beautiful than life itself."

"Sebastian." I tell him blushing as we look at everyone dancing and I remember what we spoke about this morning and as if he was reading my mind he bow to me.

"Would you make me the happiest man in this room and accept a dance with me?" I take his hand with a kind smile.

The ladies and Mary were in the table as Kenna saw what just happen can called the girls attention.

"Look who is Rebecca going to dance with?" She says and the girls turned watching the couple dance. They danced like they have been dancing with each other for years as they were both talking to as they danced even if no one could hear them. The pulse was so strong that it was impossible to hide.

"Someday I want someone to look at me the way he looks at her." Greer confesses as they all watched Sebastian as he looked at Rebecca as if she was an angel or something rare and precious. Well sometimes she did look like an angel.

"She is blind to it isn't she?" Lola asks.

"How can someone be? It's obviously by everyone." Kenna points it out and they look at the large group of people looking at them even the people dancing where occasionally looking at them.

"Not by her." Mary says letting out a deep breath. She knew people who loved each other, but she never saw someone to look at a person the way Sebastian did. She even doubt if it was possible. It was like they were the only two people in the room. She even envy her for that.

"Sebastian has not being seen with a woman since we arrived, of course, with the exception of her, how can she not see?" Kenna asks.

As the dance ended and the next one Rebecca remembered that she had left to send a letter she had forgot when Mary came running and she immediately went after her as she had in verge to tears.

"Mary what happened?"

"Francis knows, Greer too. What will I do?" She asks me and I hold her in my arms and them put my hands on her shoulders to be face to face with her.

"You will go out to the boats with Tomas, there is nothing you can do about Francis, if he is smart he will talk with King Henry and he will send the tropes if not."

"I need to marry Tomas."

"I am so sorry Mary." I tell her then it hits me. If Mary leaves France, the ladies will go to, so there in no way I will stay here. So I will be going back to Italy. Sebastian. I may never see him again. "Mary I need to go somewhere to clean up my mind of something and you need to be at the festivities."

"You are right? If anyone asks for you?"

"Just tell them I wasn't feeling well."

I walked to the castle and I hear familiar voices.

"Hard to imagine a more uncomfortable conversation - about one's father." I hear Sebastian voice and I noticed he is not alone.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about specifically." Kenna says and I knew they were talking about King Henry. The suspicions I had were right. Something happened between the King and her.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. His attention drifted to you and now it's drifting elsewhere. Am I right? He's not punishing you, he's playing you. He likes to play and he likes to win, but know this about him: A victory without effort is worse than a defeat." He says and I had to smile. He always knows what to say to someone.

"You should try to listen to yourself sometimes." Kenna says to him.

"I don't know what you speak about."

"Sebastian, I am not blind, and half of the courts by now, you have feelings for her. Don't worry, she doesn't even realize, but she should and if there is someone who you should tell her it's you." She gets up. "Goodnight Sebastian." She says walking away and after some seconds I decide to appear as Sebastian turned to me with surprise written all over you face.

"Your grace, shouldn't you be outside with your friends?" He says and I sit in the place where Kenna was sitting before.

"Today has been a hard night I don't feel like celebration, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, isn't there a woman who you should talk to? You know Kenna was right."

"I don't have a change." He tells me and I give him a little smile. It hurt to know about it and know I knew, it wasn't just friendship, not for me but for him it was. "Are you ok? You seam sad?"

"It's just… nothing it's silly." I tell him and he looks at me like he wants to listen. "I envy that girl, you are an amazing friend Sebastian. You truly are." I tell him and he looks at me confused.

"You have no idea who is this girl have you?"

"No, you had never spoken about her. I think, I was distracted to notice who she was."

"You were, so much." He tells me with a smile and for some strange reason I lay in kissing him. He didn't kiss me back so I pull away after seconds.

"I am so sorry. I just something have gone into me and I." I say but I am push by his arms as he kisses me much more heavily that I did but it felt so amazing. I was kissed before but never in a kiss had I felt this way. I pull away and I see the hurt in his eyes. He thinks I didn't want to kiss him.

"It me." It was me. The girl, it was me.

"Yes." He says looking down but I incline so that I can bring his eyes to me as I try to show him that I did care.

"Bash." I whisper his name and he looks up and I get lost in his eyes in that blue. "I am confused." I tell him and he looks hurt again.

"There is no need to explain, I got it." He says with hurt in his voice.

"You clearly don't. I convinced myself as I convinced the girls that it was just friendship even if I knew it wasn't. I think it never was. I care for you Sebastian and it scares me." I confess and he looks at me putting two finders in my chin to bring my face up and we were so close that I could feel his breath but my green eyes meet his blue eyes and I knew I was lost forever because it was him the one I wouldn't recover from.

"This isn't the way I planned to tell you and I never thought you may ever have feeling for me but you need to know one thing, I will never hurt you." He tells me and I believe in it but there are things in my pass. "I know you have been broke, I see it in your beautiful eyes but I promise you, I will never do anything to harm you."

"I believe in you." I say as a whisper.

"This isn't how I planed I should have kissed you first." I can't help but smile at him as the finders go up and down my cheek and I never felt so warm in my life.

"How did you planned?" I asks him and I see the grin appearing again as the finders raise playing now with a little curl of my hair as he looked at me with a look I had never seen before, it was almost like desire but more, he got even more close to me and I close my eyes still felling his fingers as our lips meet and he kissed me with tenderly as I put my hand our his chest as I feel his hear pouting just like mine was. When I open my mouth and his tongue enter my mouth. The tenderly turned into heat and our kiss became much less innocent as I felt myself lay with him on top of me and I pull my arms around him neck as he kisses me even more deeply. When he pulls off we are both out of breath.

"We should stop someone may come in." he tells me and I realize where we were so I blush and he puts his fingers on my cheek who turn even more red. "When you blush you look like an angel. Well you always do." He tells me and I smile. "By the way, why aren't you at the party?" he tells me and I turn into sadness remembering why I was walking around. "Hey what is going on?"

"Tomas proposed to Mary, he is being legitimized." I tell him and I think he realizes what I meant by that but he hear steps so we arrange ourselves so that we look just like to people talking.

"Sebastian." A male voice, a guard tells and when Sebastian turns he sees me he and bows. "Queen Rebecca." He tells me and keeps talking. "Prince Francis wishes to speak with you, he said it urgent he's father has approved the 6 companies." At this get so happy and I look at Sebastian as he looks also happy as I nod to him to get to Francis.

"Send a message to all six captains."Francis tells Sebastian as he has in face under water. "Tell them that they'll board ship at outreau. Are you sure you're all right to ride?"

"I am a riding fiend, little brother." He says extremely happy and Frances looks curious but he is sure that it must have something to go with a certain blonde Queen. "You'll be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy, and Rebecca will stay." He says and Francis can't help but smile.

"Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Well, if always means never." Francis says more to himself as he's brother walks to the horse. "Bash." He calls and he turns. "Was it worth it?"

"You have no idea." He says preparing his horse to start riding. "Just kiss Mary once and for all."

"What is what you did?"

"That is between Rebecca and I." He says with a smile as he rides very fast.

The next day everyone was happy and once the ladies where in Mary's room they listen to Rebecca singing some songs as she entered the room and all girls looked at her with smiles.

"What?"

"Someone is very happy." Mary comments. "I take that you had fun last night." She says and her cousin blushed.

"You're blushing, what happen?" Kenna says all happy for some gossiping.

"Why did anything have to happen?"

"You are all happy and smiling and we all know you just blush when it comes to a certain gorgeous man." Kenna says and Rebecca gets a smile, no one had seen in her face.

"Did you and Sebastian done something?" Kenna asks and the Queen blushes even more. "You totally did."

"Not like that." She defends herself and they all turned to her. "We kissed, a few times, happy."

"So what happen for you to stop?" Kenna asks and all the girls looked at her. "Come on I want to know."

"Francis." She says and all the girls looked at her confused. "He sends a guard because he wanted Bash to warn the companies."

"Oh right."

Mary and Francis were very close as they both talked about the companies as Rebecca observed the couple who looked very cozy. It was moments like this that she wishes she had someone to look at her like that. Sebastian's face came to her mind and she smiles but she got a bad feeling, like something bad was about to happen. They heard a horse so they went to the window to see how was.

"It's Bash." Francis says and then they hear a broken female voice.

"No, please no." Rebecca says as she starts to run with Francis by her side.

"How is he?" Lola asks Mary as she enters the room where her ladies are.

"Very injured."

"And Becca?" Aylee asks and Mary looked down with a tear falling from her face.

**As usual the looks are in my polyvore account**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As everyone was enjoying the match between Francis and Tomas, Rebecca had other things to care about as she went to Nostradamus.

"Queen Mary's anxious to know how Bash is." She says as she want really wanted to say was other thing but she couldn't, it would look to suspicious.

She looked at Bash who was sleeping and felt the pain in her heart. She had left later that night after falling asleep on the chair and Nostradamus told her to go her room to rest. She also didn't want to cause rumors to surfer but she couldn't spend her day outside with her friends with Sebastian like this. She had to know how he was and what to do to make it better.

"The wound is closing. But the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight." He says and Rebecca tired control her tears.

"He could die? So soon?" She says not wanting to believe in that, as her heart broke, for a man she knew for not so long.

"You're scaring the poor girl, Nostradamus. Where's your chivalry?" Sebastian says awake but his voice still sounded weak.

"Bash, how do you feel?" She tried to ask as calm as she cold.

"Close to death, apparently. Which feels, more or less, like it sounds." He says and he sees the water in her eyes and all he wanted was to get Nostradamus out of the room so what he could be with her and tell her he was fine.

"You need rest, Sebastian."

"What I need is water. And perhaps a little bit more of that lovely worried frown." _Even in his state he still can be cheeky. _She thinks as a little smile appears in her expression.

"I think I can manage that." She says with a little smile as she sits next to and giving him the water.

"So, will you run back to Mary with the troubling news, like her other ladies, or will you stay and look death in the face?" He says but she knew he was trying to see what she would do after the kiss… or kisses. She also knew the ladies were sent here because she was walking around lost wanting to know how he was and she wouldn't rest, eat or drink without news.

"I nursed two brothers into the grave. Scarlet fever. And I've known other losses, too. I'm not scared of death anymore. I'm scared of being alone." She says sounding so sad that it broke Sebastian more than the pain he was felling from the attack.

"There's a difference?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but this isn't helping him rest."

"Every time I look at her, I feel better. Every time I look at you, I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think?" He says and the man leaves to Bash's gladness.

"Bash." She whispers as two tears fall from her eyes and he turn to her as he holds her hands.

"Hey. I will be fine. Come on angel. There's a book of Norse mythology over there, if you wouldn't mind reading it to me. Unless, of course, you wanted to go back to the tournament."

"There is no other place where I wanted to be rather than here." She says and Bash smiles at this.

"The engagement's been official less than an hour, and you're already packing?"

"I have no choice. I'm going to Portugal in two days, right after the michaelmas banquet."

"You're leaving? What about us? You don't want us to come with you?" Aylee asks.

"Of course I do, more than anything. But you do have a choice. I can't ask you to come with me when none of you expected to live in Portugal. You all moved from Scotland to be here in France."

"No, Mary. We left to be with you." Lola says.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Of course we will." They all say at the same time.

"I don't deserve any of you."

"You deserve to marry someone you love or at least like."

"Kings and Queens don't have that luxury."

"Wait what about Becca?" Greer asks and all the girls looked sad for her friend.

"She has been with Sebastian all day, I didn't even saw her." Mary says. "I don't think she will go to Portugal but she will go back to Italy."

"What about her and Bash?" Kenna asked.

"She won't let him until he is fine I am sure of that, as for the rest, I don't know. I feel for her. She was finally happy."

"You have been here all day?"Francis asked as he saw Rebecca sitting in a chair talking care of his brother.

"Yes." She says looking sad as she stared at a sleeping Sebastian. "He has been sleeping for quite some time now."

"It's good it means the medicines are working." Catherine says appearing to everyone surprised. "You look tired." She says to Rebecca as she notices her eyes popping out for lack of rest.

"I am fine."

"I'm trying to understand how this could happen, but I can't. We're not at war with the English. We were careful to send enough men to discourage their aggression but not… not to threaten them."

"Which is why you should stop blaming yourself." Rebecca says to him talking Catherine words out of her own mouth as she looked at the girl.

She never took very much noticed in Rebecca before she was too busy with her cousin. The girl was two years older than Mary but she didn't actually shows it but once you look at her eyes, she look much older and it was obvious how much she cared for Sebastian, even if she tried to hide it. And she was glorious, a beauty, Catherine has never seen and she knew everyone noticed it. It was all men were all talking about it since she came.

"I don't blame myself. I blame Simon. My instincts were right, and the Portuguese proved it."

"As soon as the English saw that Scotland had a friend that would defend them, they stopped their attacks. Yes, I expected that two. After all they also have they problem." The Queen of Italy says still not talking her eyes of Sebastian.

"If it weren't for that ambush Mary would still be yours."

"This is not about my broken heart, mother."

"No, it's about your good heart."

"I'm not mocking you, Francis."

"She is right Francis. Your heart is good." Rebecca tells him giving him a little smile.

"It's good enough to love your bastard brother and to try to love your future wife." At this Catherine looked at Rebecca who apparently didn't hear since she was now trying to put Sebastian fever down with water. She didn't though she would listen to anything but once she stopped taking care of Sebastian she turned to them. "If only your father's heart could do that, love his wife." At this Catherine noticed she pain in the green eyes of the girl and she looked like she understood it. Maybe she did, she was after all once married to a king too.

"If only mine could stop."

"Francis, don't say that. Caring and loving is what is makes us human." Rebecca says and she doesn't listen to the rest as Catherine and Frances were both walking out of the room still talking.

"The fever is broken." Nostradamus says.

"Thank God." Rebecca says releasing a deep breath she has been holding since yesterday morning.

"So I can get out." Sebastian tries but the pain started and Rebecca help him lay again.

"I wouldn't recommend it. You're going to live if you don't tear your wound open, if you keep resting, if you take proper care."

"If I have to spend one more minute in this bed." Bash starts to protest.

"I'm going to make us both feel better and leave." He says and Francis gives his brother a glass and smiles at Rebecca who sits next to Sebastian, she knew that she didn't need to pretend in front of Francis, he understood her position.

"You promised you'd sneak me some wine, you liar."

"I am glad you didn't." Rebecca says to Francis and he smiles at her.

"You look worse than I do. It's Tomas, isn't it?"

"What happened?" Rebecca asked. Once Francis came with the news of that had happen with Mary and Tomas, Rebecca frozen as she remembered her life at Italian Court.

_"You should give me sons." He tells angry pushing Rebecca into the bed hurting her in the process as he didn't care once he was on top of her holding her._

_"I… please Guiseppe… you're hurting me."_

_"Does it looks like I care and I told you to not respond to me. You are here to give me sons and yet you have done nothing, maybe I haven't been rough enough."_

_"Please I am still hurt from last night." She says and he slaps her and she starts to cry._

_"I told you to shut up."_

"Becca." Sebastian called her name once again getting afraid of the look on Rebecca's eyes.

"Sorry just something came to my mind." She says like she was talking to herself.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Francis, please keep going." She noticed that Sebastian as still holding his hands and she started to relax.

"I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says that he's a monster. There are whispers in court that he murdered his first wife."

"If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it here?"

"I don't know yet. But I have to try. I can't let Mary."

"But you can, and you must." Tomas says appearing and Rebecca noticed he has the same treating tone as did her ex husband and she shiver scared and that does not go missing by Sebastian. "You've been asking questions about me. Did you think I wouldn't know?" Rebecca now turns to Tomas as she realizes why she didn't like him in the first place. His eyes were cold, not as cool as her now death husband, but still very cold.

"No. No, I hoped you would."

"Why?"

"Because your future wife is a friend of France. Her well-being concerns this country, and always will."

"Is that a threat? If anything happens to Mary, you'll what?"

"I would hope we won't need to find out. Wouldn't you, as her fiancé?"

"If anything happens to her, it will be up to me. She's my property now, not yours. No matter how many touches you steal. You'll never be more than the powerless princeling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country." At every word Rebecca was more scared and that snap out of not only Sebastian but also Francis who considerate the Queen a good friend besides he hated Tomas with all his guts and he was about to hit him when Sebastian appear.

"Francis, no!" He says in pain and both blondes forget about Tomas.

"Sit." Rebecca says still shaking so Bash pulls her close to him with his arm and Francis sits next to her.

"Go ahead, say it. I'm not thinking with my head." Francis says and looks at Rebecca's shaking hands and body against Sebastian and he looks to Sebastian who gives him a look saying that he didn't knew but he was also worry.

"Head, heart, who cares? He is a monster, no matter what the pope chooses to call him, and if you won't kill him, I will." He says and Rebecca looks at up and he kisses the top of her head as she closed her eyes at the tenderness of the gesture that calmed her.

I left the room for the first time in the entire day after Sebastian dragged me out so that I could eat properly. I wonder around the castle when I saw Queen Catherine and I did a small bow.

"You left the room."

"Yes I came to find something to eat. Besides Nostradamus informed me that Sebastian could attend the masquerade since he was much better."

"So he is recovered."

"Yes your majesty."

"I noticed the way you looked when I spoke about loving a husband." She tells me and I look down ashamed. "I know that look." She tells me and I look up to see her giving me a comforting smile. "Some men are cruel but when you survive them you can be the stronger and you can love." She tells me and I nod wanting to believe. "Trust can be hard for you but you can still trust because they are people who deserve it."

"Thank you for your words your majesty."

"We survivors have to help each other. You friends are picking their clothes."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Mary's right. What's the matter with us? Why wallow in misery if we have a choice? Why not use the hours we have left to seize some pleasure while we still can?

"Yes. Some pleasure. Or perhaps some spite."

"A lovely wood sprite! France will never forget you." I tell her and they all turn to me.

"I hope that they won't." She tells me and I smile knowing Kenna very well and whose attention she wanted to get.

"Becca how is Bash?" Mary tells me.

"He's fine. Eager to get out." I tell them and they smile. "He is probably attending the festive as well."

"You have spent the day in there and the one before. Have you too talked about the kiss?" Kenna whispers to that only the girls would listen.

"No we haven't." I tell them and they all look sad. "What is it?"

"You two look lovely together." Aylee tells me and I smile at her them I look at Greer who is picking up dresses.

"You want to dress up in a footman's livery?"

"Yes. Why not? But in case I change my mind, I'll take both." She says picking up the costumes.

"You girls should get dress I have to pick mine too." I tell them and they all nod.

"You need to talk with Bash about it." Mary tells me before leaving and Kenna stayed for last.

"Man or boy?" she asks and I remember our conversation with the girls days ago.

"Man, definitely man." I tell her with a smirk as she leaves going after the girls as I went to my room to pick up my own dress.

"I know you. I met you in a dream I had about Norse gods and goddesses from that book we read." He tells me and I smile at him. "The reality's better my goodness." He tells me and I blush. He said _my_ goodness. Calm down don't jump like a little girl.

"I was hoping to go for a more Greek one not north but thank you."

"Your Grace, you always look like a goodness." He tells me making me smile again. God I smile at lot when I am with him. I look down and I see a sword.

"Are you sure you should be swinging that sword? You might reopen your wound." I say with worry.

"Well, better my sword reopens it than someone else's." He tells me and I am about to protest when he says. "Aha! St. Michael, aren't you? Better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer." Francis appears and smiles at me as I smile too.

"You had to bring up Tomas?

"I spoke with the girls they I don't understand why he changed so quickly. Before Mary said yes, Tomas seemed a whole other person." I tell them even if only spend a couple of seconds with the man present and that horrible moment today but the girls kept me informed.

"He was desperate. He'd been looking for a Queen all over the continent. No doubt to make sure the pope declared him legitimate."

"Of course he'd put on an act if it got what him he wanted." I tell bothered by this man who I wanted to kick more than a ball.

"Well, he got bloody lucky, didn't he? If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him." Sebastian says and my eyes open at the realization.

"Say that again." I say and the boys look at me "If your men hadn't been ambushed, then Mary wouldn't need his men."

"Or his marriage proposal." Francis says and I nod as I start to walk and I turn to see them looking at me.

"We need to do something." I tell them and they both smile at me. What? I have to do something.

The three of us found Mary with that idiot from Portugal and I noticed she was hurting him and the horrible cold felling came again and I felt a hand holding mine. I didn't need to look up to see it as Sebastian but I didn't either way.

"Let go of her."

"You've forgotten our talk. Mary is my fiancée now." He says to Francis and I whisper at Sebastian at the same time.

"Remember what I told you I hated Simon, well I hate him more, much more." I can hear him chuckle.

"You came here almost a crown prince, but not quite. You needed a Queen to seal your deal with the pope. And when Mary needed troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed." Francis tells him and I look hold Sebastian's arm as I remembered the state he was when he came back.

"I am fine." He whispers at me hear seeing my concern.

"I still hate him." he gives me a fast kiss on the head that Mary was the only one in the room who noticed it, since she gave me a knowing smile.

"On a tip from a spy in court. A spy we assumed was Simon." Mary says and I nod turning back to the conversation.

"When Tomas had a far better motive."

"If you're accusing the next King of Portugal, I hope you have proof."

"We'll have proof soon enough." I tell him with a changeling look.

"In the meantime, let go of Mary." Francis concludes my words and he leaves.

"You said you'd have proof? Did you mean his valet Miguel?" Mary asks.

"Tomas could not have acted alone."

"He hates his master. I think he'll help us if we can protect him."

"We will. I've sent guards to find him." Francis says and he got one point for already talking the lead.

"If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words I signed my name to lied, she's a pawn in this King's game as much as I am."

"She might help us, too." I conclude it and Mary nods.

"Otherwise, if Simon dies wrongly, we will both have war with England."

"And we sure can't let that happen." I tell and they both look at us with smiles. "Get used to us finishing each other sentences it happens at lot."

"Miguel wasn't in his chambers, but a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trails." I tell Francis and Sebastian.

"Hunting now? Tomas must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him" Francis says as they both start to walk away.

"Bash." I call and he turns and Francis takes the lead and leaves. _You need to talk to Sebastian. _

"Is everything ok?" He tells me. I don't have time to talk. I ran to him and kiss him trying to show much passion as he did before in that night. I feel his arm pulling me to him but not hurting me as the kiss got deeper and so did the passion in it. Once again I was shocked by how much a kiss could do to me.

"I…" I try to speak once we separate but he kisses me again, this time just for a few seconds.

"I will be back." He tells me and kisses my head getting now go my waist as he went after Francis.

"What lies! Why would I?"

"I'd say for the money to buy that new cloak and those boots, and to get a ride out of town on that vegetable cart." Mary tells the prostitute as we confront her and I look at her lesion.

"And for this." I say pushing her hair aside. "To make him stop hitting you."

"I got that from a patron." She tells me and I knew she was scared and I understood her perfectly.

"When I signed your statement, you told me that you saw Simon clearly. His face, his clothes, his medallion. What was the color of the rose on his medallion? I'll make it easy for you. Was it red or white?"

"It was white, the seal of the English crown."

"Simon's seal is different from England's. His rose is red." Mary tells her caught her in her lie.

"Please leave me be. I'm so scared."

"The King will have your head for your lies." That is not helping Mary.

"But he may show you mercy if you tell me who made you lie, and tell me now."

"He swore he would kill me."

"He wasn't lying if he's who I think he is." I tell her knowing very well what kind of man Tomas was.

"Just tell me this. Would you know this man if you saw him again?" Mary asks and she nods.

"Get her on a horse. We don't have much time." I tell her and I get in my own horse and Mary looks at me. "I will try find the boys."

When I got to the boys, Sebastian on the floor injured and Francis was just throw into a tree as Tomas was ready to shot him, so I took of my dagger and launched her to Tomas leg as he felt in pain and Francis went to him immediately and I ran to Sebastian.

"Nice shooting." He tells me and I look at his wound. As I look up I could see him looking down at me and I noticed he had perfect vision to my cleavage and I blushed as he's face got raise "When did you learn that?" He asks me but we are cut by Tomas voice.

"If you kill me, you'll have war. But if you let me go with Mary, you'll have peace."

"When they take off your head, I'll remember the men you killed. And Mary." Francis says and I turn to Tomas.

"You're father wouldn't have war, you know why, because I would tell him myself. Let's see who he would believe, the girl who he took care as a daughter or the boy who used to make fun of at that same girl." I say and he looks at me surprised. "Yes I remember you." I tell him and at that moment he tries to get his weapon out but Francis kills him first coming to us after.

"Can you ride?" He asks me and I nod. "We need to get back before they execute Simon." He says and we noticed him shaking as he tries to help Sebastian.

"Killing isn't supposed to be easy. If your hands weren't shaking, you'd be him." Sebastian says once Francis lets him up and I try to hold him.

"I will take care of him Francis, go stop it." I tell him and he looks at Bash who nods and I take him to the horse.

"Where did you get that dagger?"

"It has hidden under my dress." I tell him and he smiles as my white dress as now dirty. "We need to see you your wound it could have reopened." I tell him.

"I have a rag on my jacket." He tells me trying to get it off but I do it and them Sebastian puts his jacket around me and I look at him confused. "It will get cold in here besides you are to mush of a distraction looking like this." He tells me and I blush. "There is it again I was starting to miss it." He says and I blush more and I got that smile on my face again. "And the smile, I miss it too."

"Bash, we need to get going."

"I know. I know." He tells then kissing my cheek. "But I still love the smile."

I got into my room and I was about to take off my dress I noticed I still has Sebastian's jacket. I look over at the secret door and smile.

"You know the main door isn't that one?" He tells me obviously talking about the fact that I was entering his room by the passageway.

"This way is more fun." I tell him and he smiles at me as I enter the room and I take of his jacket giving it to him as he looks at me with a look at made me link my lips. "How are you?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Perfect fine." He tells me coming close to me with a look at made me fell hot. "I had a very good couple of day." He says and I rise by eyebrow at him.

"You did?" I ask him shocked as he still comes at me and I walk back hitting what is seen to be his bed.

"Apart from the fact I almost died I had the time of my life." He tells me coming close to me to the point that our bodies were touching each other and I felt the heat between us again.

"Bash." I whisper his name as he passes his finder by my neck. It felt so good.

"What happened with Tomas has affected you more than it should affect." He tells me and I nod taking a deep breath.

"I know what is like." I tell him and I got his full attention now even of his fingers were now playing with my braid. "To marry a cruel man, like him." I could see the hurt and the anger in Sebastian's eyes as I said this.

"Becca." He whispers my name with the same felling that I could see him his eyes but also sorry. Then something snaps out of him and he takes a step back. "I shouldn't have." He tells me and I blink not understanding but as I looked at his eyes I understood it.

"Bash." I say taking a set forwards and holding his face in my hands. "You should." I whisper to him and that is all it takes for him to kiss me with so much passion that almost make me felt on my knees but he was holding me against him and I deepened the kiss and put my legs around him waist and he took me to the bed than I remember he was injured once I felt on the bed.

"I am sorry I forgot you here hurt." I say but I am cut by his lips who kissed me until I needed to breathe again as I raise my back of the bed supporting my weight on my elbow.

"Do you always care for the other more than for yourself?" He tells me with a smile still playing with my braid. "I think it is time for you to get a reward for that." He tells me as he starts to touch my sleeves and looked at me as asking for permission and I nod with a smile as he took off my clothes and I close my eyes at the tenderness he showed while doing it then he looked at me at me up and down.

"Good?" I ask him and he opens his eyes even more.

"Good?" he almost spats the word. "You are by far the most perfect thing I ever seen." He tells me and starts to kiss my neck making me moan.

"Bash." I moan his as I felt the pleasure and he looked at me with concern and I realized that I was practically naked underneath him and I realize it. I wasn't ready. I close my eyes and I wanted to hit my head. Here I was felling the biggest passion I had ever felt, wanting nothing more than Sebastian but I couldn't.

"Becca." Sebastian tells me and I look up at him. "I understand." He tells me and I get sad. I really wanted to be with him. "I will wait." He tells me playing with my braid. "Besides when I said reward I wasn't exactly talking about that."

"Then what?" I ask him confused as I felt his finders passing from my braid to my belly and I close my eyes as they travel all my body. "Just feel it." he whispers and I did it. I did felt it.

"Lord Westbrook, are you pleased that England has made you their new envoy to Portugal?" King Henry asked as him as Sebastian, Rebecca, Francis and Mary stay next to each other with the Queen of Scots and his fiancé a little forward which hide the fact that Bash had his arm around Rebecca's waist.

"He's pleased Portugal paid him a King's ransom to stay quiet about what Tomas did to him." Rebecca says and both man chuckle.

"Well, with respect, I'm pleased to be leaving here alive, Majesty."

"Please thank Portugal's King for the sacrifice of his son Tomas, who gave his life to protect our son from a stag's horns while hunting." Queen Catherine says.

"As to the vile rumors. Tomas plotted against France, tell the King we will ignore them if he will accept our sentiments."

"Since Portugal's King had no knowledge of any plot, I'm confident he will accept. The matter will be forgotten by all of us. And history, too, no doubt." He tells them and leaves and Mary and Rebecca walk to him.

"You surprised me, Majesty. Both of you. Most royals won't admit a mistake, let alone save a man's life to fix it."

"Well, I hope that saving your life wasn't my second mistake." Mary tells him.

"Rebecca, Queen of Italy." He king calls her and she looks at him surprised. "I wanted to personality thank you for saving both of my sons' lives." He tells me and the Queen turns red as everyone was looking at her and Sebastian particularly was smiling even more. "I will be in doubt to you." He tells me and when she bows she notices Sebastian looking at her and she smile. "Mary, Queen of Scots, France is pleased to reinstate our marriage treaty with your country. As soon as negotiations.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Scotland is pleased as well." Mary says and her cousin smirks. _We had it all planed out this morning._ She thinks as she turns to Francis and Sebastian.

"Watch this." She murmurs to them.

"What are you and Mary planning?" Francis asks and she winks at both boys.

"Especially since, this time, you and my Uncle will be allowing me to guide negotiations." Everyone started to gossip and both boys face Mary who turned to Rebecca who walks to her. "And as my cousin as well as , she is the second in line and also my right arm and confident."

"Mary, I don't think." The king speaks but the blonde intervenes.

"In the view of the role Scotland and myself played in resolving your troubles with Portugal, and in preventing the wrongful execution of a diplomat."

"We not only staved off war with England, but also spared our ally France considerable embarrassment."

"Which is why I am sure you will want to improve the terms."

"Committing enough strength to keep your ally safe against England." Mary finished and both boys turned to each other.

"Did they just?"

"Yes little brother they did."

"Yes. Of course. Let's continue." He says and Mary's uncle comes in but Rebecca takes from his hand the papers as she walks back to Mary.

"As to the matter of lands for your dowry, there is Scottish crown property which France finds of interest."

"Well done, both of you. You got practically everything Scotland wanted. Soldiers and ships and armaments." Lola says as we all sit in Mary's chambers.

"Well, they got a few things, too. Our best timber, some farmland."

"But give it a few days, and we will have a far better treaty than before." I assure Mary.

"Now where were you this morning, I went to look for you I you weren't in your chambers." Kenna asks.

"And this afternoon, I look all over the castle." Mary tells me and I blush and they girls all opened her eyes.

"Where you with Sebastian?" Kenna asks and I just get up and fix my dress.

"Well my friends I am very tired."

"I bet you are." Kenna says and I give her a dirty look that turns into a smile.

"I wish all of you a goodnight."

"You too." Kenna says with a smirk and I just laugh as the girls look at me shocked.

"Becca, you need to be careful."

"Mary, Sebastian and I aren't having intercourse I promise you. We are just."

"Intimacy." Kenna says and I blush again.

"Goodnight." I say leaving.

I knocked at the door and Sebastian opens it holding me in his arms as I squeal before I noticed I am in his bed as he kisses my neck.

"Bash. You wounds."

"I thought I prove to you that I was fine last night and this afternoon by the hill."

"So cheeky." I tell him as his hands travel underneath my dress and I close my eyes shutting up but not for long.

A.N. I know historical, my story is not very correct so I apologize. It also took me a while to update because of the way she shows has turned out to be, so I was trying to see a way turn this story. As usual your comments and ideas are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And then you write your regrets on this ribbon, tie them to the stern and watch as they sail away."

"What a lovely tradition." I hear Mary say as I walk a few steps before me to not make any suspicions.

"Mary? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually enjoying your time in court, enjoying the harvest festival." Sebastian says appearing next to me and they girls looked at me, yep they knew were here together. "Kenna. Aylee. Greer. Lola." He then takes my hand and kisses her. "Mio dea." He tells me and I blush. Now, Sebastian fined it _funny_ to call me dea and angel once we were in public and in private too.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She tells him but he was looking at me "Hello, Bash." She tells him with a smile and I smile at this. She was very happy.

"So what's brought about this change? Not that I'm complaining." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Well you are always smiling too, doesn't she Bash?" She says and I blush smiling at Bash.

"Yes Mary." He tells her looking at me and I smile at his look ."To see you smile is to feel the sun, Your Grace."

"Do you have to flirt all the time?" I say him with a teasing smile.

"Absolutely every time." He tells me and I look around everyone was busy so I walk to him and he hold my hand. The girls smiled at us and we turn to Mary and Sebastian steels my thoughts. "Why so happy?"

"Well, you'll find I'm not difficult to please. Just don't make an attempt on my life and you'll find I'm quite gay."

"Mm, is that all it takes?"

"That, and your brother."

"Well, I hope to get sauced at your wedding." He tells her and he nods to me as I smile at the girls and walk with him.

Bash and I were talking about the festival when I saw a girl terrified walking in and I saw Francis running to her.

"Who is she?" I ask to him.

"You noticed it." he tells me and I look at him, did he seriously expected me not too. Now that everything was so good.

"Come on Mary look lost and confused."

"That poor girl. Who is she?" Oh Mary you are so innocent sometimes.

"She's Olivia d'Amencourt. Her family lived at court, for a time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor." Come on Bash tell her what she really needs to hear.

"Mathematics? I see. And when did their mutual education end?"

"Oh, she left a few months before you arrived."

"Brokenhearted?" I know is fighting not knowing if he should tell her.

"Bash, it's all right." I whisper to him and Mary caught our looks.

"Tell me."

"He was." Mary looks at Francis and the girls as they left together and Bash looks at me and I give him the look then he kisses my hand (wish for us is a public is like a I see you soon type of kiss) and leaves me with Mary.

"Mary, she is just a girl from his pass."

"I know." She says sorry. "I don't expect him to wait or anything. How do you deal with it?"

"What Mary?"

"Bash was with other women before you."

"That was the point Mary, it was before me." I tell her and she smiles at me but I saw she was still torn.

"It's a talent really. No matter what the topic, he can wind it back to pepper." We all started to giggle as Aylee looked at us since she was reading and we stopped her. "Sorry, sorry, go on."

"Et vacet annalis."

I bring up politics.

"Pepper transactions are a political minefield. History? The peppercorn has a storied past.

"I doubt he'd wind Virgil back to pepper."

"Oh, stop. We know what happens. He wanders around Troy for another 100 stanzas."

"I am sorry Greer but some men just don't know what to say and how to deal with women." I tell her and they all look at me. "What?"

"Oh please. I doubt you talk about pepper when you and Bash are talking."

"No, pepper never came in our conversations."

"Shh, it's Olivia. She looks mortified." The girl walked around looking for a place and Catherine came to us.

"You and I find ourselves strangely aligned for once." She says leaving as other people did the same.

"Are people leaving?"

"She dislikes Olivia more than you?"

"Apparently." Mary tells.

"Why would Olivia return here?"

"With the prince's favor, she can find a match. If need be, Francis could force the issue." Yep Kenna sure did understood the subject, I knew she was trying to do the same but I didn't want her to end up broken.

"Who would willingly take used property? Even a royal's." Ouch, that one hit Greer. I think to myself. But what if she was right. Yes Bash and I have been intimate, most because of the fact we have this strong attraction but he never took it too far. Did he also didn't wanted used property.

"Well, it sounds like there were real feelings there." Yes Kenna was right but now I had other things in my mind and I couldn't confront Sebastian because he was out of the castle riding. "Should she be punished forever?" Now I knew she was also talking about her.

"Her station's fallen. She doesn't belong at court."

"Well, some might say the same of you." Kenna not everyone knows about you and the king, thank god.

"Because I don't have a title. How dare you."

"Stop, please." Mary tells them and I add.

"There's enough ill will at court today." Mary looks at me and I nod as I decide to get up and walk to Olivia.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Rebecca."

"I'm honored." She says bowing but I stop her.

"Oh, it's all right. Come, sit with me and my friends." She looks to the group and sees Mary who nods with her head.

"Are you sure, I don't think your majesty would like it."

"Nonsense." I say as we walk together. "I'm afraid there's not going to be much Virgil. Everybody's too excited about the Harvest Festival."

"And the beginning of the Blood Month. They've been slaughtering in the kitchens all week. Out with the old, in with the new." Mary tells her as we sit next to the girls. "I heard that your things were still missing. Perhaps I could lend you a dress for the festival if you'd like." I am surprise Mary is actually taking this better than I though. She probably talked with Francis.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

I walk and I find Mary who seemed stresses so I went to meet her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"It was Olivia." She tells me about the confrontation between the two and now I started to dislike her too.

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Francis I found someone who might take her in."

"Take the problems into your own hands, nice done." I tell her and she nods.

"So that all that happened?" Sebastian asks as he drinks and I started at him.

"Just that, it was enough drama for a day and it was only half of it. Are you ok, you seen distracted?" I ask him and he smiles at me but I still could see his head was not in here. I saw Nostradamus approaching us.

"Your Grace. My Lord. May I have a word?"

"Excuse me." Sebastian says leaving me. He didn't even kiss my hand or made any comment, was Greer right? Was I used?

I walked around the castle and I ended up in the hills where Sebastian and I first connected and where when we almost got our first kiss. It was almost sunset so I went to the small hidden placed where just days ago Sebastian and I had hidden our dawning utensils and I start to paint it, memorizing the memory in my head. It was truly beautiful. Just to think that since Sebastian and I started whatever we had we kissed here every day.

"Francis."

" you seen Mary?"

"No, I haven't. Is everything all right?"

"I hope so."

"What happened?" I ask as we both walk.

"I lost my temper, and I wish I hadn't." I look at him confused as he spoke. "She irritates me like no other." He tells me but I could see the smile on his face. Francis isn't Giuseppe. Temper doesn't mean he will hit her, I knew he wouldn't.

"There's hope in that. Go and find her. I will help you, I may find your bother as well." I tell him and he walk.

"You and Bash? Is it seriously?"

"I believe so."

"What happened?"

"His mind seems to be somewhere else."

"I am sure it's fine."

Unfortunately we did find them but not was I thought we would they were kissing and I lay down my head trying to control my heart break. I felt a hand in my shoulder and I turned to see Francis.

"Come on." He tells me but he was also sad. No, Francis it isn't fine and Greer was right I was used.

Bash P.O.V.

"I should have done that. I am so sorry." Mary tells me as I look at her confused. What the hell was happen?

"Mary, it is fine. Just forget it happened."

"I can't believe I did something like this to Francis… to Becca." She says terrified and I felt like I was hit by something. I just kissed Becca's cousin, well she kissed me, but that was not the point.

"Mary forget it. I will." I tell her getting up and trying to find Rebecca. I tried every place but she vanished so I decide to get to my room

As I close the door I noticed something over my bed as I walked I found a painting. It was the sunset and the signature of Becca. It was breathtaking, like someone just copy the view perfectly and you could see it was painted very soon. Why didn't she told me she was going to paint it so I could be with her? I noticed the door was open so I took the passageway and I hear the voice front the other room since she didn't actually closed the door to her room.

"Why the bags?" It was Francis who was in her room.

"I got a letter a couple of days ago, they need me in Italy something important I cannot miss."

"Why didn't you spoke sooner about it?"

"No one knew. I was thinking of… inviting your brother to come with me but I decided to take the trip alone." I don't know why but I could feel sadness in her voice and I didn't like it, one bit.

"I understand, will you come back?" Why wouldn't she. She isn't just going to leave the castle, me without saying goodbye. Them I noticed she didn't respond for a long time.

"I will come back." She says with sadness all over her voice. "Be safe Francis."

"I will. Don't go by the woods."

"I know." She tells him and I decide to leave that same moment, as I looked at the paint in my bed. What had happened?"

"You were both in terrible danger because of what you mean to each other And what that meant to me. For a moment, more than one, I thought you deserved to die for what you did. Not by my hand, but in the wood. That if it happened, you'd have brought it on yourself."

"Francis"

"But it could be at my hand. We both know it. I'm going to be King someday. Mary is already a Queen. We are rulers. We need to lead with a clear head and compassion. We've too much power to let anger and jealousy cloud our judgment. And our situation Well, it lets others get between us."

"Not if we swear to be true to one another. Not if we promise."

"What is an engagement but a promise? And it means nothing. Because unless it makes sense for France, I can't marry you. And if a better option arises for Scotland, you need to take it. It is your duty."

"What are you saying?"

" We have positioned ourselves for the worst sort of pain.

"When it is right for France, should you agree, I will be by your side, fully then You can spend your time with others.I have to accept that."

"You mean I do. Is this really about Olivia?"

"Someone needs to take control of things between us. I can do it. I can keep my distance. Even if it means releasing you to another. Anyone But not my brother."

"What do you mean with that?" Bash asks him.

"You don't even suspect. We saw you two kissing. Becca and I." Bash face goes down as Mary look totally regretful.

"That is why she left without saying anything?"

"She needed to go anyway. But she decided she need to clean up her mind something about being used already or something."

"Oh my god. That is why she was acting so strange." The boys now turn to Mary not understanding. "Greer and Kenna were having an argument about man don't want to be with used woman." Mary looks at Bash at this and he closes his eyes looking up as everything started to make sense.

Days after Rebecca had arrived and she saw Francis who welcomed her with a smile as they both hugged.

"How is been court?"

"The same old same old. New things every day."

"So what did I miss?"

"A lot."

Sebastian just watched as he saw the woman he had felt for leave with his brother as they both talked very close to each other.

Rebecca P.O.V.

I finished organizing the last dress when Mary was announced and I turned to her. Francis had told me everything, from the pagans to the fact that Mary and Sebastian knew that we saw them.

"Mary." I tell her and she holds her lips closer.

"I am sorry."

"I don't"

"Please I gave to explain. First you need to know this, he didn't kiss me back, I was the one who kissed him."

"Why?" I asked trying not to sound broken but not really working.

"Francis and I had a fight, wish you already know, Bash and I had drink too much, I guess he was there. I think the selfish part of me wanted to make Francis pay and it was jealous. Bash looks at you in the way I never saw, I think I wanted to feel like that. Please, don't make on stupid mistake ruin our friendship or you happiness with him."

"I already forgave you just give a little time to heal it. You are young, you make mistakes."

"Thank you. I will leave you now."

"Mary." I call her and she turns. "Just don't do it again."

Bash P.O.V.

I hear a knocked coming from the secret door and I got up as faster as I could and opened the door and I saw Rebecca.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." I say faster stepping back for her to come in and she looked at the sit next to the bed where the paint was and I saw a little smile appearing. "I didn't knew if you had kept it"

"It's amazing." She turns to me and I saw the sadness on her eyes who looked so tired. "You look tired, I can wait if you want to speak with me."

"No, it was to be done now or I won't sleep. Mary told me, that you didn't kiss her back. She told me everything, so I can't blame you for the kiss. But you killed someone for her." I take a deep breath and I knew we had to talk about everything.

"I was afraid they would go after you if I didn't do it. I couldn't let that happen just the thought of you being hurt." I say felling angry but then I realize it. "But I did hurt you."

"Yes but I also acted impulsive, I ran."

"I heard you that night, I was going to talk to you and you were talking with Francis." She looked surprised by that and she sat. "Why did you felt used?" I ask her and she looked surprised again and she took a deep breath and explain her conversation with her friends and I walk to her as she spoke as I put on my knees and she looked up facing me as I looked at her beautiful eyes.

"I don't care about it. Yes I would like you be the only man who you would make love too, but I can change it, it doesn't make me want you less."

"You want me?" How can someone so … amazing for lack of world, be so insecure. "Even after I ran."

"If you had take one more that I would had gone to Italy." This gets a little smile from her.

"I want you too." I smile at this, she still accept me. "But I need a couple of days to think. Clear my thoughts I don't expect you to wait."

"I will wait forever for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where are they going?"

"They man, I am sure they will fight." Lola tells Aylee as they see the army leaving.

"Is Bash going with them?" Kenna asks me and I felt a pain in my heart. I only have been back for two days and I still haven't spoke with Bash apart from the first night. I knew he was respecting my privacy and I was glad but him leaving made me fell scared.

"He is." I tell them leaving.

The carriage stopped as I waited until the servant opened my door as I set out and I see a familiar faces bowing as I smile showing my hand to feel the man kissing me.

"Giorgio I am so glad you could make it."

"My Queen, I take the promises I make you very seriously." He tells me flirting.

"I am sure you do."

"There are you. We have been looking for you everywhere." Kenna says and then stares at the man by my side as I make the introductions.

"Lord Giorgio these are Mary's ladies in waiting and my friends: Greer, Lola, Aylee and Kenna."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you, and I see that Scotland does have beautiful women." He tells them flirting with this accentuated accent.

"It's our pleasure." Lola says politely.

"So when did you too meet?"

"Kenna." Greer reprehends her and I see Giorgio smirking.

"I have know Queen Rebecca for 5 years."

"Giorgio was one of the first people I meet in Italy and he's my consultant and a friend." I tell them and I see the servants bringing the boxes putting them in front of the chambers door. "Giorgio I am sure you can take care of the things."

"Of course my Queen I will see you at dawn." He tells me kissing my hand and leaving.

"Are all Italian men like him?" Kenna says and I smile at her. She doesn't change a bit.

"His he married?"

"Kenna will you even drop the theme?"

"He's handsome, of course not."

"Oh my god these are so beautiful." Aylee says putting on of my dresses in front of her.

"They came from Milan, some from Paris."

I hear a knocked as the pager got in and I nod for him to speak but at that moment a familiar girl came in as he spoke unnecessary.

"My Queen, Queen Mary wished to speak with you."

"I can see it. You're can leave."I tell him as I look at my cousin and I see the girls also excusing themselves.

"Are you still mad at me? You told me you forgive me? But you have been spending so much time with the girls and in your chambers alone. I just. Are you still mad?"

"Mary that is in the past. I told you so."

"You told me you had forgiven me for kissing Bash but you left. I wasn't sure."

"Mary, sit and calm down."

"I am sorry it's just you leaving, Francis sleeping with Oliver I just lost."

"Wait Francis slept with Olivia." I tell her shocked. "I am sorry."

"It's ok. Everyone in the castle must know by now."

"I am so sorry Mary."

"I don't know what to do Becca. I love him."

"Oh Mary." I say hugging her. "Talk to Francis."

"I will." She says and cleans her faces. "Now that was not why I came all the way here. There is a party tonight."

"Of course it is."

"My mother wished you be present with us when the Count comes."

"I will be Francis don't you worry." I tell him as we both walk in the castle. "Now I have something even more important to tell you." I stop and turn my body to his.

"What is it?"

"Olivia." I say and I can hear Francis talking a deep breath.

"It was a mistake."

"I know." I tell him and he looks at me surprised. "Come on Francis I see regret when I see him, besides you were hurt, not that it justified it."

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you believe your relationship with Olivia will progress?"

"Of course not." he tells me with certainty.

"Are you sure because she can seduce you Francis and you are a man after all."

"I don't love her or what her and I am sure she knows it by now."

"What do you mean?"

"I… We… When…" Francis tries to speak but I see him turning a bit red.

"Francis do tell if you wish."

Then he turns his voice to a whisper. "When we were you know. I called Mary's name." he tells me and I laugh at this as I see some servants looking at us but turning away once I made eye contact with them.

"I apologize Francis but you are right, I can see that Olivia got the message."

"I cannot believe I told you about it." He tells me but I just smile.

"Be on your best behavior. He's from a minor family, but they have influence."

"The Honorable Count Vincent, of Naples!" The name is announced and I try to remember if I ever heard of it.

"There's no one to misbehave in front of as French court is nearly vacant."

"Smile." Catherine and I say at the same time and I see a confused look on Francis.

"Remember, it was less than a year ago that Henry was at war with half of Italy."

"I can remember that." I tell them as they both look at me. "So that is why I am here to make sure the peace it's retable." I tell them and Catherine compliment the man in Italian.

"Your Majesty. What a blessing to be in your luminous presence. My Queen , it's my greatest honor to meet such beauty."

"Grazie." I tell him also is Italian.

"I should explain my lack of punctuality to King Henry, but I see the son and not the father."

"Unfortunately the king is away at the moment."

"But what better host than a fellow Italian? And your beloved Queen."

"Yes I cannot think of a better host." He says looking at me with a look that I didn't like it because it was too close to lust.

"Your Majesty? I must ask the count's men for their weapons before I show them to their rooms. King Henry would expect it."

"Of course. It's just a formality, Count."

"You don't mind? We are here in peace after all." I tell him finishing the Queen's sentence.

"I insist."He tells me as he holds my hand and we walk away.

"Your Grace. You must guard her close, Dauphin. Or someone might steal her away. How delightful. All of Italy has heard of the gold goblets given you by Pope Clement on your marriage. No doubt you keep them for more important guests."

"So, Count, is this your first visit to France?."Mary tells him.

"No, I was on French soil less than a year ago to negotiate for my son. He was taken prisoner along with some other officers near the Italian border. Nothing to be ashamed is costly. One's money must be recouped somehow. Holding hostages for ransom is an old tradition."

"And did you secure your son's release?" I asks him as I felt something bad.

"Of course." Thank god the last thing I need to add to my list of problems is the conflicted between my country and France. "Roberto was held for eight months. I bargained like any Italian would shrewdly. I worked my way up through two colonels and a general. And negotiated with the king, or late king." He says looking at me and I nod trying to at least show compassion wish in reality wasn't for my husband but the son of the count. "And one day he was returned to me. For 1,500 ducats."

"It is hard to appraise the value of a human life. I dare to say even impossible." I say to show some sympathy to the man.

"But now I know my son's. I have France to thank for that clarity." I look over to Queen Catherine I saw she wasn't glad with the taken of this conversation and the look on the man's face either.

"To peace. And long friendship. "

"To clarity."

"Tell me, Your Highness, when do you expect King Henry to return with his men?"

"Quite soon. Knowing my father, he could return at any moment."

"Really? I understand they traveled to Lorraine to put down some village unrest."

"And yet you seem surprised he wasn't here to greet you." I see the change of the looks and I knew this wasn't good.

"Mary? Go upstairs."I whisper at her bit I can see she isn't cooperating.

"Now." Francis tells he also and looks up to me with the same look. The is no way I am leaving they might need me and I try to show him that by my determinate look but at that moment I also so a man holding his sword. This isn't good. Why did Sebastian had to go with the King?

"I can present this to Henry as a fait accompli."

"A 'it accompli. You've spoken with the Pope, have you?"

"No. But I've spoken to a cardinal or two. And you'd be surprised how quick they are to respond when given a substantial bribe."

"Enough! It's never happening. Displacing my brother? Taking the throne of France from him."

"He took it from you. You are the eldest son."

"No. Mother. I'm happy as I am."

"Count, perhaps it's time to tell us why you're here." I tell him showing him diplomacy and not fear. I need to act like a Queen now.

"It's not a diplomatic visit." I look over at Catherine but I couldn't read her expression. I hope she had a plan because I won't go to war with France.

"You're right, Dauphin. I've come for restitution."

"Restitution?"

"The conditions of my son's confinement were not ideal Roberto was returned to me, yes, but he died of dysentery on his journey home."

"Count, I'm so sorry. To outlive a child." Catherine is playing the compassion card I can see but am sure she as a mother must also understand it.

"The pain is unimaginable. My wife is dead, I have no other children. I'm the last of my name. Am I not due satisfaction?"

"Perhaps this discussion should be postponed until the king's return."

"If I wanted to wait for the king's return, I wouldn't have camped in the woods for the last three weeks." At this I put my arm around Mary pulling her behind me as I stayed close to Catherine. "waiting for Henry and his men to leave."

"You may leave with your life. That is all we can offer."

"No one is leaving, Dauphin. With your soldiers gone, my men control the entrance. They've taken your few aged guards prisoner. We have their weapons."

"The castle is secured, my lord." Oh god!

"This castle is now under my protection until I receive satisfaction."

"You mean money. You're holding us for ransom." I accuse him.

"Queen Rebecca and Queen Mary , I apologize. You are an innocent in all this." He says then turns to Catherine. "Now we will negotiate, one Italian to another."

As I enter the room I see Kenna being hold and I spoke with anger as I fear for my friend.

" Let her go." I see all the man stopping and looking at me. They knew very well who I was. I am they Queen that at least gave me some control in here. I hoped.

"I am the Queen of Scotland and that is my lady." Mary tells appearing.

"Kenna, go upstairs." I say immediately and the count comes in as the other men refuses to let Kenna go.

"Is something wrong, Your Grace?"

"We're just having a bit of fun with this one, my lord. She's the king's whore." Now I wanted to punch him.

"Soldiers must have their indulgences." Indulgences right. That doesn't mean they get the right to do whatever they want with women. And I wanted this man out of Italy if he thought like that.

"Of course, Count, you know best. It's just Lady Kenna would be so much more useful to me upstairs." Thank got that Mary step in. She must have seen my look. "Indeed, now that you are master of this castle, I humbly ask that my Scottish ladies and I as well Queen Rebecca retire to our chambers while you're negotiating with the French. Oh, by your mercy.

"I suppose queens must also have their indulgences." He says looking at me but not my face and I felt like I wanted to punch him. Didn't he had manners.

"I trust that, in return, you and your ladies will join us for the feast this evening. My men and I will enjoy the best at King Henry's table before we go." He says then turns to me. "As well as you my Queen. Do not let the rough manners of my men disturb you. My word as a gentleman you will not be harmed." He says kissing my hand but all in me was tensed. As I remember the touch of a evil man.

"Thank you, Count. Of course we will be there." Mary tells him. "I am so grateful for your protection." She then calls Kenna and they are about to leave as they look at me as I did not moved.

"I am staying here Mary. I would be also helping with the negotiations."

"My Queen, I am not sure if that is the best."

"Count, please as your Queen I believe it would be the best for all parts involved." He knew it wasn't a question or a suggestion in the moment I said the worlds your Queen.

"Of course."

"That is ten times what you paid for your son." Francis says as he and I stay up talking with the count for a long time now that Catherine had sat on a chair.

"Think of all the things you could buy with that gold." I tell him trying my hard to convince him.

"It is a generous offer. But it does not grant me satisfaction."

"Of course. Gold will not resurrect your son, or your family line." She says getting up. "What you need, Count, is a bride."

"Mother"

"The Queen of Scotland is unmarried and still a virgin." At this an angry Francis is holding my hand as I was even angrier being his hand the only thing providing me to do something I would regret "She could give you sons. Royal sons. Take her back with you. Demand ransom, or force a marriage. Once she's ruined, she'd have to accept." I need to calm down because this hasn't been gone was planed and I was sure I would break Francis hand if I made a little more pressure.

"That is a generous offer. Does the dauphin agree?

"No." Francis and I both denied at the same time.

"No, the dauphin thinks his mother is underbidding."

"Francis"

"You don't want a wife. You want revenge. So take it. Take me."

"Francis." I tell him for him to stopped because I knew it was the only thing that would make the count happy and I was sure not happy about it.

"My son is not well. Francis, you are no

"Take me for ransom. We can leave for Italy tonight. And you will have the heir to France as your hostage."

"At last. A serious offer. And one I will accept."

"Are you insane Francis? I can do all in my power to make sure you're safe but I am sure the Count doesn't care about it."

"Rebecca there was nothing else we could do."

"There was." I say getting in his chambers being him making in turn around. "We could give him a wife."

"Mary?"

"Of course not." I say mad that he even suggested it. "Me."

"What now who is the insane."

"Francis he would be convicted even before putting a foot on my country." I tell him and he steps close to me.

"That wouldn't meat you would be safe until you got to your country or castle. I am not talking that risk."

"Why not?"

"You're my friend. The only one I can trust completely besides I would be death before you got to your country."

"What? Francis that doesn't make any sense."

"I can think of a person who would do it once he returned from the battle." He says and I took a deep breath. I know he's talking about Sebastian but that isn't a reason for him to get himself killed because Bash would never kill him own brother.

"Francis, be reasonable here. My option is by far the better one."

"Do you love him?" HE asks making me blink at the suddenly of the question. "Do you love my brother?" He asks and I close my eyes looking away. Do I love him? I knew the answer to that question very well and once I look back at him. I knew he did also. "You going with him is not an option." He tells me with determination.

"Francis, a friend of mine is in court. He's high placed and came these morning from Venice. I am worry."

"Every noble must have been hold hostage but don't worry I am sure it's fine."

"I hope so." God Giorgio where are you?

"Mary, I can't do it. Think of how angry they'll be when they discover they've been tricked."

"We'll be gone before they do." I tell Kenna as all of us where talking about the plan. The only good one I actually listen to this night.

"What if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't believe you?" At that moment the door opens and Catherine comes in.

"I know what you're thinking. It's what any woman would think. But I've come to tell you not to be afraid. I'll be there when you enter the room and I'll be there when you leave. Get through this night, and these men will be gone from your lives."

"And suddenly you care about us?"

"Lola, she wants to help, to shield us from these evil men."

"Please, when has the French court not been full of evil men? And women? Since we got here, we've been lied to by people who smile and say pretty things as they stab us in the back. At least these men don't pretend to be our friends." Go Lola.

"I agree with Lola. You come in here mouthing platitudes, but you have no idea what this is like, to have a target on your back."

"I know exactly what this is like." She says and at that moment I remember the conversation I had with her a long time ago about men cruelty. The same time when I got a felling that she knew what he made me go throw. And now I know why. "When I was eight years old, rebels stormed the Florentine palace. Both my parents were already dead, but my name and my family's fortunes made me a target."

"At eight years old?"

"War doesn't spare children. I was held hostage for years, until finally they had to decide what to do with this Medici girl. Many of the soldiers, just like these, they demanded that I be turned over to them so that they would… so that I would be shared. And I can still hear their laughter outside the convent. That sickening laughter."

"What happened?"

"The nuns and I prayed. We prayed for God to send the Pope and his armies to retake the city and rescue me in time. And then one day the laughter stopped. It grew quiet. And I stepped out into the sunlight, over their bodies, and Pope Clement welcomed me into his arms. I emerged intact and so will you if you have faith." At the end of the story I already had a tear falling throw my eye as I also had to live like that for 3 years.

"I will stay too." I told them as they all looked at me shocked.

"No."

"Mary, trust me. I will be safe, I trust Catherine with this."

We were all in the table as I believe everything was going as planned outside these walls. I look over to Catherine who gave me the sign.

"Count." I called him getting his attention as he look at me and Mary. "My cousin would like to ask something but she is a bit embarrassed.

"What is it your grace?"

"I'm I'm afraid I'm feeling a little bit straitlaced?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's difficult to breathe."

"Are you ill, Your Grace?"

"No, my lord it's her corset."I whisper at him and I could see him trying to pull himself together and not stare.

"Perhaps you should retire until the crisis is averted."

"Thank you, Count. It's so difficult without servants. My ladies will attend me." As they left I look over to Catherine as she gave me a nod showing me that we would be ok. Would we?

"My Queen I must said I did not know you were in France court." Thank god he started to speak because that would buy us time.

"Yes my lord. I came here to support my cousin as she returned to the count and since I haven't seen her in quite some time I made sure I could come. Of course the throne is safe as I, myself, I am here in peace. Actually my consultant and friend his here. Lord Giorgio."

"I apologize but I am afraid he's also hold hostage but I can assure you there will come no harm to him."

When Mary and the girls came, I knew something bad had happen but Catherine got up immediately.

"Count Vincent isn't this enough? You know the king will go to war for his heirs."

"What of it? Can Henry give me the life I had a year ago? Then let the heavens fall. Enough. Thank you for this generous feast. Now we will be on our way."

"Please. Please do not take my children. What else can I give you? Do you want women? Take them. Take their virtue."

"Catherine, no!" I said shocked.

"You liar!"

"They won't dare say a word about it. They'd be ruined! You can have them, you can have anything"

"Give me your heart then. Carve it out and hand it to me so that we might understand one another. That is diplomacy; to understand my loss. To carry the weight of your dead heart with you every night and day until you find your grave! Roberto. Give me Roberto and I will let your children live." He says and then comes to me as I stand still scared of that look.

"Forgive me, Rebecca for I am not a gentle man." He says pushing me against the wall as I screamed as did the girls.

I walk into the room where I found my husband there. He has been married for two moons now. Our consummation night was something freighting and with pain as he took my virtue but I was warn about it besides he needs heirs.

"My King." I say bowing as he comes close to me holding my face.

"You truly are beautiful." He says whispering as he puts his hands on my dress grabbing me. "Now we need to get your pregnant."

"Can we just wait a bit I am still a little hurt."

"WAIT?" He screams and I froze scared. "I cannot wait. You are here to give my sons and don't you dare to give me girls I would send them away or worst. Did you hear me?" I nod scared as I felt his touch hurting me. "Now we have other things to do." He says punching me to the bed.

"Please be gentle."

"Gentle? Gentle won't give me sons."

Kenna was being punched as I was being punched against the wall with so much strangely that I was sure I would have marks tomorrow as I saw the girls also not being able to run away and then with more strength I was punched against the table as I felt the pain in my back.

Everything felt apart and I would be hurt again. I knew it. He was going to hurt me just like Giuseppe was done some many times that I wasn't able to count. Then I remember Sebastian. He's beautiful face. He's soft and tender touch. The way he would made me feel every time he would look at me or the passion and heat I felt when I was in his arms. I never gave myself to him and I would regret it because I know it. I love him and I will always will. The tears come in to my eyes. Not only for the pain I was felling but for the biggest pain I would feel once he would do it. I cried for Mary, Kenna, Lola, Greer, Aylee, for Francis and all the people being hold hostage. I cried for Catherine too bust most of all I cried for Sebastian as I felt that I lost my change with him.

"Count Vincent! Do you know why your son is dead? Because of you." I hear the voice of Catherine as he hold me with less force. "Because, unlike me, you aren't willing to pay the necessary price. So I'll make you a new offer. Take your hands off of Rebecca and I'll let you leave this castle with your life." He was ready to attack me when he was called.

"My lord? My lord!" Oh my god they were being poisoned.

"No we, we ate the same food. We drank my wine." He says as he lets me arms go and I try to get up felling my back in ache.

"Poison is an art. And the essence of art is surprise."

"The gold." I realize it as I also saw the fork in the table close to me. "I never touched your gold, Medici bitch." I stabbed him not allow him to attack Catherine as he started to bleed and I felt him blood in my dress and hands so I punched him away and got out of the table. At that moment Francis come in and cut his hand.

"Your son awaits you." He says and I started to breath very fast as everything hit me and I heard the laughs of Giuseppe as he hit me then I felt familiar body holding me. A strong but caring body and I turned to see my favorite color. His eyes and I hugged him. I would never let him go.

Sebastian P.O.V.

As they took me from my cell I ran to the walls to find Rebecca but I found another familiar blonde.

"Francis here is she?"

"They are still with the count and some men." Then I hear the fear on Rebecca's voice I ran was fast as I could.

Once we get to the room I see the man death as Francis cut his hand with the sword but was the weep and cried of Rebecca that got my attention as I hold her close as possible.

"Bash." She says crying as I hold her felling her shilver and I look at the death man with so much hate. He's death was to peaceful but it's the angel in my arms that needs me right now.

"It's ok Becca. Angel I'm here. It's ok." I say felling the soft and shinny hair on my fingers.

Then I head Mary's voice and Kenna's cried and I see Becca turn to her still holding me. I could see she was still shaken by what happen but I knew she wanted Kenna safe.

"I'll get her to the infirmary." Francis says and I nod as he looks at Rebecca with sadness and hurt. He cared different from what I felt because I was sure no one felt for her what I feel but still concern. "Here. Come with me. Take my arm." He says leaving with Kenna as the ladies follow her.

"Oh my god Becca." Mary says coming in our direction as she touched Rebecca forehead that had a cut, that only now I realize it. How hurt was she? I need to do sometimes she can't be in pain. I noticed that at Mary's touched she take a step back and hold me tighter. "I'm sorry." Oh my god she is remembering that son of a bitch of a husband.

"She needs proper care." I hear Catherine said but she didn't let go me and then looked at them. "Take her to the infirmary." At this I feel her body started to shake more. People touching me her. She couldn't take it.

"No. No. No." I heard her weep.

"What is happening?" Mary asks and I try to make her see that she was safe that I would take care of her so I did the first think I could I put two fingers on her chin and made her look up and she opens her beautiful green eyes , now broken and red from the tears but I also feel her calming down so I speak to her softy not to scare her.

"Angel. Becca. We need to take you to the infirmary."

"No. No. No." she says shaking her head.

"Angel you're hurt."

"Please don't leave me." She whispers scared and that broken voice made me world fall. I would never even there to leave her. Not right now and probably not ever. She is an angel. A beautiful creature that was been too much but I will never let her suffer again no matter what it costs.

"I will take care of her Mary. I promise."

"I know you will."

I put Rebecca gently in my bed touching her beautiful face as her green eyes never felt mines. She started to feel calmer and better and no words were necessary.

"Bash." Her whisper made me smile because it wasn't the scare one again so I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"God. When I heard you scream my world ended." I say and then pull back as I saw a single tear falling from her right eye and I froze. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you. Did you hurt you?"

"No." She says showing me a little smile. "It's just these passed two days we barely seen each other and now I want nothing more but to be with you."

"Becca." I say closing my eyes. Her voice was pure desire for me but I knew it wasn't the time for that but I felt her hand pulling me to her and the warn in our bodies.

"Remember when I told you I needed time?" I nod not trusting my voice in this moment. "Well time is over. At least for me because Sebastian, I lo." I put two fingers on her month not letting her speak as she looks confused.

"I have something to show you." I tell her as I walk to the closet and take a shirt and some pants for her and I turn around to let her get dressed.

"You can turn now Bash." I hear her soft angelical voice speak and I turn and almost fall back when I saw she didn't put the pants on but my shirt cover enough so that I didn't see anything I shouldn't see but then I look at her long exposed legs and I close my eyes.

"You're killing me."

"What Bash?" she asks and I open my eyes trying to focus on her face and I saw a little smile.

"You're killing me. You know that right?"

She smiles even more and it was the biggest smiles I have seen in her for a long time wish made my heart melt. "Didn't you want to show me something?"

"Right. Show you." I tell her shaking my hand. Pull yourself together Sebastian. I walk to the box and pull out the three draws giving them to her as I see her talking them and sitting on the bed as she looks at them and blinks.

"Sebastian these are."

"Bad?"

"Beautiful how did you draw the without?"

"You?" I ask and she nods. "You're face is always in my mind Becca." I tell her offering both of my hands as she accepts and I pull on of my hands on her face and the other still holding her hand. Where it goes. "You came in court to help you cousin as she is going to marry my brother."

"Bash I don't understand the point."

"You will I promise you. When you called me cheeky I knew you weren't just a pretty Queen. You had this fire in you. Then for some reason you let me close to you and I can't let you go."

"You won't have too."

"The first time we spoke was when I realize that something clicked, an attraction, when you were dancing at Elizabeth's wedding the attracting was so strong that I didn't knew what to do. As we came close, as we shared our first kiss I knew it, there was no turning back. Love itsn't the word because what I feel for you is far more than love but I will tell you since there is no better word. I love you." She gives me a smile I never saw that made my heart jump more then it already was. Then she put her hand in my chest over my heart and I was sure it would explode.

"When I first saw you, you were this gorgeous bastard. Then when you talked to me for the first time you didn't looked at me like a girl or a Queen you just looked at me like I was normal."

"No, I looked at you like you were an angel." I tell her kissing her hair.

"The point was that you looked at me differently and I wanted that. Then you started to show me that I wasn't lost. That I could care for someone."

"It was my charm."

"Bash you're ruining the moment."6

"Sorry Angel."

"Where I was… right care for someone. The first time you missed me I was taken back because I never felt like that. Then I told you my secret and past and neither that drove you away. I can't really count it the moment I felt in love with you but I know I won't ever stop loving you. So after these little speech all I have to say it I love you Sebastian." Then she smiles more. "Bash." And I can take it anymore so I pull her to me and kiss her.

A.N. I still not very sure where to take it from here since Mary runs away with Bash and I don't want to make it Bash and Mary. So any ideas are welcomed. As usual thank you so much for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I giggle as I feel the happiness and joy as Sebastian holds me and tinkles me and I playfully try to escape him.

"Bash someone may hear us."

"Don't you worry my beautiful angel no one passes by these rooms."

"Lucky you. Having a part of the castle all to yourself. I wonder how do you take advantage of that. Perhaps by bringing attractive ladies." I say not in a jealous way more like playfully. I knew he won't do that to me but he bring his face so close to mine, with our lips almost touching and all my eyes could see here the beautiful soulful eyes if him.

"My beautiful." He says kissing my lips. "Angelical." Then he kisses my cheek making me giggle. "Breathtaking." He says kissing my neck making close my eyes as I feel the wave of pleasure. "Strong." He says kissing my collarbone. "Wise." He now kisses me hear making me shiver as I hear his tone getting husky and seductive. "Lover." At this I bit my lip trying not to moan. "Once you taste the sky you can never go back and I sure taste it."

"Bash." I scream seeing his expression as I knew very well what he meant.

"Yes my love." He says with the husky voice.

"Its morning Sebastian, I must bet back to my room." I tell him trying to punch him from me as I get up only in my white nightgown.

"Already?"

"The servants my get to my room and what will they think when they found that the Queen of Italy isn't in her chambers?"

"We can always ask Greer save us again."

"Don't you remember me of that." Three mornings ago a servant went to my room in the morning as they came to help me get dress and warm me I was needed they found the place empty at the same time I was arriving by the passageway. Lucky for me Greer had seem me and helped me saying I was at the ladies chambers with Lola and that she same to get me a dress. After that moment I had thanked her as she also share that she had a relationship with Leith, a boy from the kitchen, so now we would help each other when needed. "Bash I am seriously Giorgio said he had important things to deal with I must go."

" Giorgio what happened to Lord Giorgio."

"Bash." I say trying not to laugh at his silly jealously. "He's a friend, a person I trust, he helped me a lot in Italy when no one else would."

"I know… I know." He says and I kiss his lips smiling as he pulls me on top of him and his hands start to move to my lower back and I break the eavy kiss.

"No. I have to go. I see you outside."

"Fine." He says falling in the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ladies good morning." I say as I see Greer with Aylee and Lola.

"Becca." They all said bowing.

"Where is Kenna?"

"She's in her room. She and the king broke it off." Greer tells me and I felt sad for her.

"Should we talk to her?"

"No she told me she wanted to be alone besides she must be coming." They say but stop talking as I see a familiar face coming.

"Your grace. Lady Lola, Greer, Aylee is always a pleasure seeing you."

"Giorgio." I tell him but I see his seriously look and I turn to the ladies. "Lord Giorgio and I have some things to talk about I will see you all at throne room."

"Of course." Lola says as Giorgio offers me his hand and we walk.

"I think you might now that there is word from the Pope."

"Yes it seems that is all the talk of today."

"And good talk it will be." He says and I stop immediately.

"Giorgio what is going on?" I say softly so the conversation will be kept between us.

"The Queen of England is sick. The Holy Father didn't get into many details but it seems that she will died very soon. She wasn't named her descendent yet."

"And I am sure the Pope wants a Catholic Queen in the throne not Elizabeth, so I am guessing it's Mary."

"Yes but there as been words around that Mary will not be the first in line."

"So who is it?" I ask him and he looks at me rasing his eyebrow and I look at his chocked trying not to raise my voice. "Me?"

"Yes."

"But Mary?"

"Mary is the right Queen of Scotland since her father was the King but you are the oldest one and the safest choice.""

"The safest choice?"

"Yes because if you will become the Queen England won't lose they independency to Scotland."

"What does Mary say?"

"I don't know. I am not Mary's friend and consultant I am yours."

"I don't want England I never did."

"I know. But that is not our only problem." He tells me but at that moment I see everyone entering the throne room. "We talk after." He tells me leaving and at that moment I see Sebastian as I walk to him and smile entering with him but keeping the respectable space.

(Bash P.O.V.)

"Does the cardinal's visit have anything to do with you? With your plans for me?

"No. I would know in advance, and the communications have taken place in the utmost secrecy. Legitimization takes time."

"I don't want my brother's job."

"Even if the job gets you the woman you want?" At that moment Mary comes in with Francis but my eyes travelled to Rebecca as I seen her very close to Lord Giorgio as they talked. I didn't liked him. I knew it was not rational since I haven't even had a conversation with him and Rebecca assure me he was just a close friend and confident but it was also that same reasons I didn't liked him. The fact he was also a very wealthy single lord didn't help the case neither.

"I see your love her for son. She's a Queen she won't marry a bastard." I look at my mother incredulous by her confrontation. "She might be here to insure the wedding between Mary and Francis happens but she is also a widow without a child. She will marry soon. Maybe to to Lord Giorgio. Now think if you were legitimized you could marry her. Italy is far a safe deal then Scotland I don't see why Henry didn't saw it too so she could marry the future King of France."

"That is not a way to win a women's heart."

"Worked for him. Why not you?"

"We talked about this mother and I don't want to give ideas to father to who should the future King marry. Now if you excuse me." I say as I see Rebecca separating from the lord and walking inside once our pads meet she gives me a smile that makes my hear jump.

(Rebecca P.O.V.)

"Morning." I say to Mary and Francis once Bash and I approached them at the throne room.

"God bless us all." I see the King walking faster to the throne where he hold the Queen's hand. Yes I knew what he was about to announce. "There is news sent to us by Cardinal Tesson, the papal emissary. In England, the Tudor queen is dying.

"While she has not named her successor"

"Many suspect, and believe, the rightful heir to the English throne is you, Mary Stuart." At this everyone starts to clap expected Francis, Mary and Bash who are shocked and I because I knew this wasn't going to be good for anyone. It would cost blood. "The second England's queen dies, you will make your claim. Your marriage to my son will strengthen that claim, as it will show the world that you have the might of France at your side. France fulfills its promise to Scotland and to you. It's time you and Francis are wed." He tells closed to us as he then goes back to where he started speaking. "We must celebrate. It's God's will. Do you hear me? It's God's will."

"Am I understanding this right?" Mary says as the three of us turn to her. "That a new condition of the alliance, of our marriage, is that I deliver England to you?"

"My father wants it."

"The Vatican's support makes him think he can get it." I tell them. Wish they don't know is that the Vatican actually supports another Queen, me, but I sure as hell won't take it from Mary or Elizabeth who is a big treat.

"Elizabeth has support, as well. Armies she's been gathering for years. You realize what laying claim to England could cost me?

"Yes, I do."

"It could cost you your head." I conclude again Francis thoughts.

"Queen Mary, you are required by the King and the Queen so do you Dauphin as well."

"Queen Rebecca will come with us too." Mary says as the lord looks at us surprised.

"Of course please follow me."

"When the English Queen dies, so does Henry the VIII's line. You are his next relation by blood."

"Elizabeth is Henry the VIII's daughter. By Anne Boleyn."

"Her parents' marriage was never recognized by the Catholic Church. She's illegitimate. Her claim is weak, at best. In God's eyes, she doesn't even exist."

"How convenient God has this opinion, as Elizabeth happens to be Protestant."

"The Pope doesn't want to lose a nation to Protestantism. Can you blame him?" Don't they actually think of the consequences? If Elizabeth wins she can get to war with Scotland and France. Lives will be lost one of them can be my cousin or even Francis if he supports her claim.

"A Scottish queen on the English throne? A daughter born of one of Henry's wives, dismissed? There will be uprisings." Once again Catherine and I think the same.

"Wars. Catholics against Protestants, neighbor against neighbor. England against Scotland." I try to show the King our point.

"And Elizabeth against Mary. Have you thought about that?" Francis tells his father.

"They say she's very cunning, and that she has many followers."

"And she's always perceived Mary as a threat." I say Mary's name with strength because I don't want her death.

"She will come after you, whether you've reached for the crown or not. As for strife, civil wars, England will never be weaker. What better time to strike? If they push back, if there are wars, we will win." Of course this is revenge over the history between England and France. I am still surprised I still have head on counting his hate from England he must have some to Italy too.

"You hate them."

"England tore into my country for half a century. They spilled French blood on French soil. Yes I hate them. You can make them ours. Together, you will someday rule half of Europe. England, Scotland and France. Don't let fear keep you from greatness. This is your destiny." He says and leaves with Catherine.

"I will leave you too alone since I don't won't to disturb the soon marry couple."

"What Becca means is that she wants to run back to Sebastian's arms." My cousin says with a playfully smile.

"His arms happen to be very lovely." I tell them with a smile as I walk away seeing them both smiling.

"I know I would find you here."

"It's our place after all." I tell Sebastian as I see him sitting next to me and I lay relaxing my head in his shoulder as I take a deep breath as he immediately puts his arms around me.

"Are you ok? Is this about England?"

"England. Italy. Scotland. France. Sometimes I wish that." I say but then stop knowing how silly I was being.

"You wish what?" he says staring at my face.

"It's childish."

"Then we must be children for the next minutes." I loved this about him. How he could say exactly what I needed to hear.

"I wish I could just be a normal girl in a village with enough money to keep myself and my family so we would never starve or being in need for comfort. I could see my kids, four, running around the lands and laying on the grown watching the sun." I look back at Sebastian to see his eyes shining more than I ever seen and he's face with a beautiful, calm, smile.

"It's not childish."

"No but it won't happen." I tell him as he starts to caresses my face and I close my eyes as he lips touch mine.

"Queen Rebecca, Lord Giorgio is here for you."

"I already told you he is always allowed to come in."

"How nice of you your grace." I heard him saying as he came in. I had to admit it Giorgio was an attractive man very tall, dark hair and a strong bone structure and a solid jaw his dark eyes and mischievous smile, that he always cared around women but he was also a very trust worth it person as he heard me when no other did.

"You may leaves us." I tell the guard who follow my lead and leaves closing the door. "Giorgio what news do you have for me."

"Two letters. Do you want the one I already read and what … troubling but not all bad news or the one coming from Rome wish I didn't opened?"

"You didn't open the one from Rome should I be scared?" I say trying to distract myself from what has about to come.

"Read the one from Portugal then we talk about what your Kingdome wants."

"You're acting strangely."

"Read it." He tells me seriously and I open immediately the letter reading ever letter, ever word and sentence getting shocked and shocked with time. After some time I just stared until I was able to react to it.

"Please tell me your wrote this?"

"Does it looks like I did it? besides now that I think about it kind of makes sence."

"How can it make sense." I scream and then I realize it was not his fault and I felt guilty. "I am sorry Giorgio I didn't want to scream."

"I know don't worry about it."

"Who else know about it?"

"That the king is dying or he's last wishes?"

"Both."

"Almost everyone at court and almost no one." He tells me and I put my hands on my face was a support it with my elbows in the table and I fell two hands on my shoulders. "Everything will work out."

"Everything is a mess Giorgio how can't it work out without wars or people dying. First Scotland not ending war with England. Marring and by consequent becoming the Queen of a Kingdome with as much war power as Scotland. Ok we have promising lands and deals."

"Because you are an amazing Queen and business women."

"Now the Queen Tudor of England dying. Elizabeth vs Mary. And now Portugal. What else?"

"That is probably in the letter from Rome."

"Wish I honestly can't open right now."

"I understand you, you need time to process the news about Portugal."

"Is he really dying?"

"Yes Rebecca he is." He tells me with a sad look. "Is there anyone else?"

"I am afraid not. At least without a civil war or worst."

"Losing they independence to Spain again."

I heard a strong knocked on the door as I see a very stressed Mary coming in. Normally I would think it's because she is marring Francis tomorrow but the look on her face tells me it much more and I look over at Giorgio who excuses himself and leaves.

"I need your help."

"Mary what is going on?"


End file.
